Canela prohibida kodi y Aleu (kolu)
by KAolde
Summary: Remake de la historia "entre plomo y rojo" Que pasa cuando un cariño de hermanos llega a pasar a algo prohibido. ¿lo tolerarian sus seres queridos? o incluso, lo ¿tolerarian ellos mismos?
1. chapter 1

**h** **ola n.n aqui otro fic que para mi es la pareja mas extraña en español que se puede buscar sip son esos personajes que buscaste tanto y no lo encuentras kodi y Aleu trata despues de 2 meses despues de balto 3** ** _alerta de incesto (no, no me refiero al tipo lemon) así que quedas advertido, remake de "entre plomo y rojo" feliz 14k palabras_** - ** _tuve mis motivos para algunas cosas que elimine : (_** -

 **capitul** **o** 1

 ** _el retorno?_**

un grupo de perros corrian bajo el mando de un perro-lobo hacia Nome el joven huski se habia vuelto el lider de aquellos perros del correo, en su cara se veia una sonrisa de pura felicidad pues sobraban razones para aquella felicidad pues hace una semana el fue acendido por tales logros de la velocidad acendido a "perro gia" y hace dos días...

 **flash back**

kodi:em? dusty puedo decirte algo importante?-nervioso

Dusty:claro

kodi:em? bueno queria decirte que?-sonrojado-que desde que te conoci senti algo acia ti pero no te lo podia decir por temor a que no sentirias lo mismo que yo pero no lo puedo guardar mas-se aclara la garganta-dusty quisieras ser mi novia-super tenso-

en los ojos de Dusty se noto un brillo de felicidad inmediatamente abrazo a kody

Dusty:jamas pense que lo dirias, tambien te quiero-le acaricia con su cuello-

 **fin flash back**

el huski se sentia el perro mas afortunado del mundo nada podria romper esa sonrisa

los perros porfin llegaron con el correo, kodi ayudo a Dusty en quitarse la correa.

todos los perros fueron a la sala de las calderas a descansar pues la nieve desaparecia por el verano y era mas dificil transportar el trineo pues se acordo que en el verano el correo seria repartido por el avion pues el trineo no serviria nucho por los prados

en la sala de las calderas era lo mismo de siempre, chistes,bromas,historias tanto ciertas que inventadas kodi y dusty se encontraban muy juntos

kirbi:oigan ustedes 2 desde cuando estan asi-pregunto con curiosidad-

kodi:desde hace 2 dias y nunca fui mas feliz

kirbi:yo sere feliz cuando llege nuestro descanso esto del correo es muy agotador

dusty:cierto,kodi que aremos en nuestras vacaciones

kodi:te llevare a pasear por toda Alaska

dusty:no estas exagerando

kodi:nada es suficiente para ti

ya atardecia todos los perros fueron con sus respectivos amos exepto kody que fue a dar un paseo rapido por la playa mirando a cada esquina y recordando su infancia

de repente aparece el padre del huski

balto: hola hijo como te fue hoy?

kodi:oh hola pa ,estaba recordando, tu me enseñaste mucho sin ti nunca hubiera podido entrar en el negocio del correo, 'gracias'- esta ultima palabra lo dijo con todo el corazon

balto: no hay de que-boztesa y se estira-bueno voy a dormir tu tambien deberias ir ya,esta anocheciendo

kodi:un rato mas

Balto se aleja lentamente del lugar y mientras tanto kodi ve un palo clavado en la arena y atado a el un pañuelo totalmente desgarrado que el viento soplaba, para el ese papel le traía muchos viejos recuerdos

aunque no se recordaba bien sabia que ya lo habia visto

kodi:donde estaras ahora hermana.

dijo para su mismo, aquel huski todavía se preguntaba en que situación de encontraría su hermana, la última vez que escucho de ella fue por parte de su padre.

 ** _flash back_**

el joven huski esperaba a su padre, pues ellos entrenaban cada fin de semana, pero ese día en especial el no estaba en el barco

Kodi: que raro, papá nunca llega tarde, talvez sea mejor esperarlo.

después de esperar 10 minutos el joven husky vio que su padre volvia desde el horizonte de las praderas, pero su expresión no estaba clara, estaba ¿triste? ¿alegre? ¿preocupado? como si hubiera aceptado algo.

Kodi intrigado por la expreciones de su padre fue corriendo a ver al nombrado.

Kodi: hola papá, que te pasa **_(preocupado)_** porque no llegaste temprano al entrenamiento.

Balto: disculpa hijo, la tracción por la que me tarde fue... **_(suspiro)_**

el mestizo no sabía por dónde empezar la historia

Balto: veras, tu hermana, Aleu **_(suspiro)_** ella encontró su 'hogar'

Kodi: su hogar? como papá **_(decía confundido)_**

Balto: ella se fue como Alpha de una manada de lobos, y creo que ya no volverá aquí.

Kodi no podía analizar tal información, que su hermana se halla ido tan repentinamente, el simplemente no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo

Kodi: esto no...no puede ser **_(decía quebrándose por dentro)_**

Balto:te contare todo con mas detalle pero antes debo decirle a tu madre, ella debe estar más preocupada.

después de todo eso Kodi solto una lágrima, entre todos sus hermanos ella era algo más especial, en ese lapso de tiempo en que Balto fue a darle la noticia a Jenna Kodi estaba totalmente deprimido pensando en el pasado y también intentando ver el futuro.

pasado el tiempo Balto volvía dispuesto a contarle la historia a Kodi pero este se nego.

el con una sonrisa sincera dijo.

Kodi: se que ella volvera, y ella me explicara todo, se que volverá porque lo siento muy en el fondo.

desde ese momento Kodi con ese pensamiento en su cabeza volvio a vivir con su misma actitud, no estaba triste porque el sabía que su hermana volvería.

 ** _fin flash back_**

cuando Kodi se da cuenta ya había anochecio, estaba revisando mucho tiempo hasta que escucho como una rama se rompia por una pisada

kodi se puso en pocicion de defensa pues era muy oscuro.

Kodi: quien eres, muestre ahora.

cómo la playa estaba muy cerca del bosque no era de extrañar que de noche salieran algunos animales nocturnos

???:que acaso ya no te acuerdas de mi? ** _(dijo una voz femenina acercándose hacia el pelirrojo)_**

kodi:A... Aleu?

 **Continuara**

 ** _nesecito decir algo:_**

 ** _1 gracias si ya eres un lecctor que siguio mi historia desde antes, aunque sean lectores fantasma los aprecio mucho : ' )_**

 ** _2 perdonen a los grandes escritores, mi historia es una manchita en las brillantes obras que tiene esta gran pelicula, la historias de la mayoria son totalmente hermosas, yo no alcanzaria tan facil su nivel, asi que me quito el sombrero ante ustedes._**

 **se _siente bien cuando corriges errores del pasado :)_ dejen sus reviews comenten sigan esta historia de kodi y Ale** **u**

 ** _"Remake"_**


	2. capitulo 2

eyy bien si llegaste a este capitulo es que te interesa la pareja 7w7 emm bien las n/a son importantes leerlas porque ... *le lansan piedras* ayy ok ok aqui ta su capitulo posdata mientras mas largos los capitulos menos habra ;-;

capitulo 2

kodi:A... Aleu?-dijo el huski totalmente sorprendido al ver la presencia de la perro-lobo

el huski dejo su guardia y fue a abrazar de cuello a su hermana

Aleu:hola hermano-dijo alegre la loba-

kodi:¿donde estabas?!¿porque te fuiste sin abisarnos?! te extrañamos mucho!-decia llorando el perro de alegria

saber que su hermana de la que no supo por que su desaparicion, porque no estaba ella en esos momentos de su vida porfin su hermana habia vuelto

Aleu:ya habra tiempo de contartelo todo, es una historia larga-decia ella intentando no llorar-vamos quiero ver a papá

kodi:si vamos seguro que se alegrara en verte-decia ya un poco calmado-

ambos fueron corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el barco, la compañia mutua mientras corrian era agradable .

al llegar al barco subieron con cautela

kodi:ven-ayudando a subir a Aleu por las gradas- vamos a darle una sorpresa a nuestro padre

al llegar vieron a Balto total mente dormido por lo que kodi empiesa a mecer la cabeza de su padre con su pata

kodi:ey pa,despierta-decia el huski sin detener el meceo

Balto empesaba a despertar de mala gana

Balto:que quieres kodi-decia todavia una poco dormido y de mala gana por la forma de despertar del perro

kodi:pa porfabor despierta mira a quien traje .

Balto empesaba a abrir los ojos lentamente por el sueño.

Balto:a quien?-decia bostesando.

kodi se iso a un lado de la puerta de la cubierta dejando pasar a Aleu .

Aleu:hola papá-con una gran sonrisa

Balto inmediatamente se levanto quitandose el sueño y se asombro al ver a su hija queria confirmar que no era un sueño

al verlo no lo creyo su hija habia vuelto.

Balto: ooooo mi bebe a vuelto

Aleu:papá ya no soy una bebe-un poco ruborisada-

kodi solo podia reirse en su interior del apodo de su hermana solo podia contemplar la "conmovedora ecena"

Balto:y dime como llegaste asta aqui que paso con tu manada-balto ya estaba un poco tenso

Aleu:no se preocupen ya se los contare-se sienta-primero tu kody que no conoses la causa porque me fui, un dia un cazador me apunto por suerte papa me salvo pero despues el me tuvo que decir que yo parecia un lobo mas que un perro, yo hui era dificil saber que era diferente tras muchas cosas papa me encontro justo cuando me atacaba un oso pero salimos vivos despues de eso encontramos una manada de lobos guiados por un lobo que se llamaba Naba.ellos atravesavan una epoca de hambruna pues el caribu abia desaparecido.

en sueños yo e visto que el caribu cruzo un puente de hielo y ese sueño nos gio pero naba ya no podia mas entonses yo tome su lugar como lobo alpha asi renunciando al pueblo.

perdon por no poder venir a avisarte

kodi:escuchaba con atencion cada palabra de su hermana, en cuanto balto le traia viejos recuerdos

Aleu:ahora como llege aqui pues

despues de que pasara el tiempo los caribus se agotaban nos vimos obligados a buscar alimento por la desesperacion nos vimos obligados a venir de donde volvimos

Balto:pero ya no devio existir hielo como llegaron?

Aleu:tras la expedicion nos encontramos a otro grupo de lobos,al parecer iban al mismo lugar que nosotros,nos dijeron que habia un camino por tierra pero era muy largo rodearlo pero cuando llegamos habia comida suficiente y dije "ya no hay oceano que me separe mas de mi familia" deje a cargo a uno de mis betas, aunque tengo dudas si hice lo correcto pero ya no podia aguantar las ganas de venirlos a visitar pero lo malo esque tengo que volver dentro de 3 semanas pero aprovechare cada segundo que este con ustedes

tras terminar de contar la historia balto hablo

balto:osea que solo tienes 3 semanas para quedarte

Aleu:si -triste-

balto:bueno aprovecharemos cada minuto,emm kodi no crees que es demasiado tarde?

kodi:ayy cierto tengo que volver con mi humano-decía el huski intentando correr pero fue detenido por su padre

Balto:eyy calmate quedate esta noche aqui, no seria la primera noche que no duermes en tu casa, yy? Aleu tu tambien deberías quedarte tu tampoco tienes un lugar seguro donde dormir

kody/Aleu:si papá

los tres se acomodaron en la pequeña manta de balto pues hacia mas frio de lo comun esa noche como si Dios lo iciera apropocito

los tres se calentaban mutuamente el ultimo en dormir fue Aleu quien se preguntaba la vida de su hermano pero ya habria tiempo mañana

ya solo los rayos lunares brillaban el paisaje pues la noche habia llegado antes de lo planificado del huski

pensar que se encontraria con su hermana

fin...del cap

intentare por todos los medios posibles publicar lo antes segido y perdon por los aburridos recuerdos no se olviden de leer el sigiente cap y si no esta publicado sigan esta historia para estar al dia de este fic de la pareja kodi y Aleu en un intento de fucionarlos me dio kolu XD

que dios os bendiga

"remake"


	3. capitulo 3

**hola blablabla nos vemos en el final del capitulo**

 **capitulo 3**

los primeros rayos del sol aparecian sobre nome asi iluminando su paisaje

una perrolobo se levantava estirandose pues ya estaba acostumbrada, su puesto en la manada le obligaba a madrugarse todas las mañanas Aleu bajo cuidadosamente del barco yendo rumbo al bosque todavia era temprano asi que kodi y Balto seguian dormidos y uso ese momento para darles una sorpresa

el sigiente en despertar fue kodi quien se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su hermana y inmediatamente se levanto dispuesto a buscarla

kodi:eyy papá Aleu no esta -dijo el huski medio preocupado intentando despertar a su padre, sin exito pues Balto segia profundamente dormido

kodi estaba empesando a perder la paciencia pero en ese momento escucha pasos afuera del barco

era Aleu quien traia con sigo 3 conejos cazados y subio al barco sorprendiendo a kodi

kodi:ey donde estabas,me preocupaste

Aleu:eysh clmate hermno sholo fe a po el desjuno-decia con los conejos en la boca

Aleu dejo los conejos en el piso del barco

Aleu:al pareser papa sige dormido-mira a Balto-ni modo nosotros desayunemos

despues de haber comido Aleu se disponia a preguntar la vida de su hermano pero justo en ese momento su hermano se levanta de repente

kodi:o no tenia que ir esta mañana a repartir un correo especial-salta del barco apresurado-nos vemos en la tarde-dijo desde lejos corriendo lo mas rapido que le permitian sus patas

fue tal la alegria del huski de ayer que se olvido que ese dia tenia que ir mas temprano de lo comun.entregaria un pequeño cargamento de medicina al pueblo vecino

Aleu:ni modo ,cuando vuelva sera-dijo para ella misma mientras veia a su hermano alejarse cada ves mas sentia algo que llamaba su atencion de su hermano

solo procedio a intentar despertar a su padre al parecer la charla de anoche lo agoto aparte de que los 2 hermanos se levantaron a su horario de siempre, Aleu una lider y kodi un repartidor de correo

Balto empeso a despertarse con las constantes insistencias de Aleu

Balto empeso a abrir los ojos viendo asi a Aleu y al conejo que habia cazado

balto:ola hija como dormiste-dijo estirando sus huesos aciendo que crujieran

Aleu:bien papá,ahora come tu desayuno-dijo acercando la presa a su padre

Balto:ya se fue tu hermano?-dijo esto notando la ausencia de kodi

Aleu:si tenia que entregar un paquete de medicamentos

Balto:bien despues de comer iremos donde tu madre, se pondra muy feliz

Aleu:si yo tambien quiero verla

despues de que Balto coma, empesaron a bajar del barco

fueron rumbo al pueblo, Aleu recordaba una que otra calle recordando esos duros momentos de la niñes

flash back

el cielo mostraba un naranja fuerte que indicaba el final del dia,otro dia mas

una caja con una cachorra adentro acompañada de sus padres

aun ella no lo entendia

Aleu:papá porque ningun humano me lleva? ,tengo algo de malo?-dijo la cachorra con unos ojos preocupados

Balto:no, como puedes decir eso, eres la mas hermosa-dijo acariciando con su pata la cabeza de su hija

jenna:no te preocupes hija,algun dia encontraras un hogar-dijo apoyando la madre

las primeras estrellas aparecian,ya habia acabado otro dia,otro dia que ella esperaba que alguien le de un hogar.

"otro dia"

fin flash back

Aleu y balto ya estaban apunto de llegar a la casa de Jenna, Aleu se impacientaba por ver a su madre, pues igual que a kodi no se pudo despedir

Balto:bien ya estamos aqui

Aleu:espera papá,quetal si le damos a mamá una sorpresa

Balto:y que se le ocurre ahora a la joven?

los dos empesaron a susurrar entre ellos y planificaron una sorpresa simple -_-

Aleu se escondio tras una pared

Balto aullo como de costumbre para anunciar su llegada

y lo logro,lllamo la atencion de jenna aciendose mostrar por la ventana

Jenna:ooo,hola balto-dijo bajando por unas cajas acumuladas por la ventana

Jenna:pasa algo?-pregunto observando la sonrrisa de Balto que no era la misma esta parecia mucho mas alegre

Balto:te tengo una sorpresa-dijo observando de reojo como aleu llegaba acercandose detras de su madre.

jenna:cual sorpresa?-pregunto jenna dudando

Balto solo tubo que giñar un ojo para que aleu se abalansara sobre su madre

Aleu:sorpresa!!!-dijo tumbando a jenna al pasto

jenna:auch quien izo esto:-jenna estaba confundida en el momento del impacto pero de repente recordo al ver esos ojos azules

Jenna:aleu,has vuelto-dijo con alegria la huski abrazando a su hija

Aleu:si mamá e vuelto para visitarlos-decia Aleu intentando no llorar

Jenna:no sabes cuanto te eñtrañe-dijo la huski sin separar el abrazo

Balto contemplaba aquella bella ecena

despues ellas dos se separan del abrazo que parecia eterno

Jenna:ya viste a tus hermanos?-

Aleu:emmm?-la alfa solo habia tenido suerte en encontrarse a kodi.

en lo personal el era su mejor hermano

 **flash back**

otro dia paso

la cest...

 ** _flash back interumpido_**

 ** _para el proximo capitulo :)_**

 **no existio flash back**

Aleu:solo tuve suerte de encontrarme con kodi.

Jenna:vamos a la sala de las calderas ellos llegaran dentro de un rato y junto con tu hermano veremos a los demas

al llegar los 3 la sala estaba vacia

procedieron a sentarse y a hablar de todo

ya era medio dia y se pudo divisar de lejos el trineo del correo...

h **ola queria hablarles de algo importante**

 **1)la actualisacion sera c** ** _uando la inspiracion sea suficiente_**

 **2)como es la unica historia de kodi y Aleu, este libro lo are lo mejor que pueda(constantes cambios minusculos)**

 **3)mi moral interior me dice que esto es asqueroso,que el incesto no deve existir,asi que lo ignorare y ya** **bien eso es todo si puedo actualisar mas antes lo are adios buena suerte que dios los acompañe**

" ** _remake"_**


	4. capitulo 4

uwu aqui abra uno que otro flash back gracias por leer mi historia oigan enserio esto de la moral me molesta :v

emmm? si,vine a darles un acertijo ;) aleu es conocida por ser muuuy parecida a un lobo pregunta "que rasgo fisico de aleu es igual a la de un perro"si lo adivinan les dedicare un capitulo ;)

capitulo 4

un pequeño grupo de perros se divisaba acercandose al pueblo de Nome.

su lider un huski joven de pelo rojiso

kodi habia vuelto de su largo viaje al pueblo vecino con un pequeño cargamento de medicina

el joven huski aullo anunciando su llegada

aunque no esta claro si codi sabe de su herencia de lobo. que curioso no?

hasta mientras Balto,Jenna y Aleu estaban descansando comodos en la sala de las calderas y oyeron el aullido de kodi que aviso su llegada

Aleu:ya llegaron-dijo aleu saliendo del cuarto de calderas

el trineo ya había llegado, los perros se quitaban las correas del trineo dispuestos ir a descansar al cuarto de las calderas

Aleu: por fin llegaron-dijo aleu viendo a su hermano llegar a la sala de calderas

Kodi: uff eso fue agotador-dijo recostandose en el cálido piso de madera

Dusti:no te preocupes pronto llegarán nuestras vacaciones-dijo acariciandolo de cuello

Aleu sintió algo en ese momento, celos?, envidia o solo proteger a su hermano menor

Kodi: ella es mi hermana de la que te hablaba -mostró a Aleu

Dusti: un gusto conocerla-le da la pata-yo soy la compañera de Kodi

Aleu: un gusto-le devolvió el gesto-al parecer mi hermanito ya consiguió compañera-dijo picaramente

Kodi y dusti no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario de la hembra

kirbi:con que ella era tu hermana de que nos hablaste-miro de reojo a Aleu

Kansas: se nota que es muy atractiva

Aleu solo intentaba ignorar tal comentario

Jenna: bien ya estamos todos listos vamos

Kodi: a donde-pregunto confundido

Balto:a que tu hermana vea a tus otros hermanos, es claro

Kodi: bien, creo que ya recupere algunas fuerzas, vamos.

Dusti: bien esto es cosa de la familia Balto, nos vemos luego Kodi-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla por lo que Kodi se sonrojo

Kodi: en pues entonces vamos-intento cambiar de tema

salieron de la sala de las calderas en rumbo a diferentes casas

los hermanos de Kodi y Aleu, los demás hijos de balto

al caminar los recuerdos del pasado llegaron a aleu

las razones porque Kodi era su hermano favorito

flash back

otro día, otro día en una caja esperando su hogar, su tiempo se acababa, ya sería demasiado tarde para adoptarla

en medio de aquel público que pasaba ignorando aquella caja, un niño con su perrito en manos lo soltó para hablar con lo que parecía ser su amigo

aquel cachorro se acercó a la cesta dispuesto a hablar con su ocupante

Kodi: cómo estás aleu?--pregunto subiendosea la caja

Aleu: no puedo más, ya no aguanto

nunca tendré una familia-lo último lo dijo en tono triste

Kodi: no digas éso, tu familia somos nosotros, además de seguro pronto alguien te llevará-dijo apoyando a la pequeña cachorra

???:Kodi, regresa, donde te metiste-su dueño lo llamaba

el cachorro salió de la caja en rumbo a su amo pero sin antes acariciar a su hermana con su pata

en ese momento aleu no se dio por vencida sabía que tarde o temprano encontraria su lugar en el mundo

fin flash back

llegaron a la primera casa

una casa con dos plantas (pisos) echa de tablones de madera con color que era rojo vivo, techo color magenta una clásica puerta de perros en la puerta

Balto aulló al frente de unas de las ventana así llamando la atención al ocupante, un huski casi igual a su madre pero su color rojiso era mas oscuro.

???: hola pa, hola ma

los padres se aseguraron de esconder a Kodi y Aleu en un punto ciego de la casa. querían que tuvieran una sorpresa

Balto:hola hijo podrías hacernos un favor?

???:si pa, cual?-dijo intrigado el huski

Jenna: podrian ir con tu hermana a la sala de las calderas cuando anochesca?,es algo importante -dijo Jenna recalcando lo último

???:ok má-dijo el huski antes de entrar de nuevo por la ventana

Balto y Jenna sabían que en la noche la sala de calderas estaría libre

???:eyy ,era papá y mamá, dice que vayamos a la sala de las calderas en el anochecer

???2:pues es mejor que te alistes hermano

(nota:no habrá más de un incesto,eso ya es un insulto a la moral y leyes de Dios, así que no se hagan iluciones... -_-)

los 4 siguieron su caminata pero aleu rompió el silencio cómodo

Aleu: porque tuvimos que escondernos?-pregunto curiosa mientras seguían caminando

Jenna:es una sorpresa recuerda que no los ves hace mucho,quiero que todos estén reunidos,como los viejos tiempos

Aleu: cierto-dijo susurrando,incluso para ella misma

flash back

Dingus:vamos no sean lentos!-decía un cachorro corriendo por la arena de la playa

al parecer había 6 cachorros jugando a las atrapadas

Aleu: no tan rápido!-dijo corriendo

Saba:vamos aleu ya casi lo alcanzas

Kodi:esperen me!!-dijo un cachorro que no podía seguir el ritmo de sus hermanos en el juego

Aleu dejo la persecución de su hermano y fue donde estaba Kodi quien recuperaba aire

Aleu: ven vamos Kodi-dijo ayudando a su hermano en moverse

Kodi: nunca podré llevarles el ritmo-dijo un poco triste y exalando aire

Aleu: no importa tu eres mi hermanito

fin flash back

los 3 fueron a visitar a las ultimas casas más con el mismo plan de la primera esconder a Kodi y Aleu.

la reunión estaba echa solo era esperar el anochecer, la gran reunión, el gran encuentro de los hermanos

 ** _n/a_**

talvez no pueda publicar capitulos tan seguido, peeero en ratitos libres puedo hacer los Remakes. en los ratos estoy ocupado con "lo otro"

que Dios los cuide

"remake"


	5. capitulo 5 uwu

**el** **encuentro de los hermanos que conste que 2 nombres fueron inventados, o 3? por la comunidad fanfiction** **_yyyyy por un accidente puse un personaje más •~•_**

 **capítulo 2**

los hermanos

Balto ,Jenna ,Aleu y Kodi caminaban por las calles de Nome aunque eran las 3 de la tarde ellos esperaban que ya anocheciera

Kodi: emm? yo voy con dusti-dándose media vuelta

Aleu: con que mi hermanito tiene una "cita"-dijo aleu picaramente

Kodi: no empieces aleu-intentando no sonrojarse

aleu: bien puedes ir pero recuerda la cita... con nuestros hermanos en la sala de las calderasKodi: ok, chau pa chau ma, chau aleu

dijo Kodi corriendo en dirección opuesta

Balto: bien a donde vamos nosotros ahora?

Jenna:ooo discúlpame pero tengo que ir con mi humana-dijo Jenna un poco triste-pero intentaré venir a la reunión-dijo alejándose del lugar

Aleu: creo que yo iré a esperar nomás el anochecer, je je ya estoy queriendo verlos de nuevo

Balto vio como se alejaba aleu rumbo a la sala de calderas

Balto: pues no me pienso quedar sin hacer nada-dijo el solo con una maligna idea ;)

 ** _con Kodi y Dusti_**

ambos se encontraban en una pequeña laguna alrededor de árboles

ambos estaban echados contemplando el lago y los suaves ruidos de los insectos

dusti: recuerdas cuando empezó esto del correo?

Kodi: como si fuera ayer

flash back

hombre: todos, en sus marcas?, listos?, fuera!!-dispara una pistola con salvas

muchos perros partieron de sus lugares entre ellos al huski pelirrojo

Kodi*no pienso perder, mi padre me entreno para este momento*-dijo en su mente mientras corría a gran velocidad

mientras tanto otra huski detrás de Kodi lo observaba

Dusti: vaya al parecer está carrera será interesante-dijo empezando a igualar a Kodi

kodi: escucha yo ganare está carrera-dijo corriendo más a prisa

fin flash back

Kodi: vaya tiempos

Dusti: emm no quiero arruinar el momento pero no more dijiste que tenías una reunión familiar al anochecer?

Kodi:oooo claro, ni modo, nos vemos mañana en el correo-dijo Kodi levantándose

Dusti:ja ja ya lo olvidaste?, mañana es nuestra vacación

kodi:o claro, bueno entonces te busco en tu casa

balto vigilaba aquella ecena escondido entre arbustos simplemente le parecía tierno la ecena

dusti: adiós Kodi

Kodi: adiós dusti

 **dos horas antes con Aleu**

Aleu: bien, vamos a ver si me acuerdo bien,dingus,emmm saba-la alfa intentaba recordar la actitud de sus hermanos

Aleu: creo que descansar me ayudara, hace tiempo que no descanso bien-entra a la sala de las calderas

Aleu se acomodó en una repisa y se tapó con una caja, no quería arruinar la sorpresa. y sin que se diera cuenta entro en sueño profundo

 **sueño**

este sueño ocurría cuando Aleu estaba en medio de la playa contemplando como el día de convertía en noche, también contemplaba el agua tranquila, pero algo llamo su atención, entonces Aleu volteo la cabeza en dirección al barco encallado en el cual en la entrada se encontraba toda su familia, ella sin dudarlo dos veces empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos.

pero en el trayecto sintió una brisa haciendo que Aleu viera hacia atrás, al mirar atrás en dirección al bosque, vio a muchos lobos, en ese momento el trayecto entre los dos era demaciado largo, pero Aleu continuo rumbo al barco, mientras más se hacercaba al barco veía que una niebla espesa se formaba detrás de ella que dificultaba notar a la manada de lobos, pero sus ojos brillantes amarillos se notaban claro.

mientras más se acercaba al barco sentía como la mirada de aquellos lobos se tornaba mas intimidante.

el lago empezaba a estar algo turbulento, pero Aleu siguió adelante, ya cuando Aleu estaba a unos cuantos metros, ella sintió una brisa totalmente helada y se escucho como alguien detrás de ella le susurraba al oído en un tono de superioridad.

¿?¿: no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo desde ahora

 **fin del sueño**

aleu se había levantado repentinamente no entendió ese sueño al levantarse ya notó desde la puerta la primera estrellas de la noche.

ignorando su sueño empezó a estirar sus extremidades, sabía que tarde o temprano sus hermanos llegarían

Aleu: bien, debería prepárame para la llegada-Aleu salió de la sala de calderas y fue a esconderse tras unas cajas a ver quién entraba

la noche ya estaba cerca y vio Aleu que alguien entraba en la sala, no solo era uno, eran 2

un macho con el pelo de color parecido al de Kodi pero mucho más oscuro, a su lado una hembra que se parecia a la madre pero esta tenia el pelo um poco mas oscuro , herencia de su padre

dentro de 5 minutos apareció otro, era macho pero su color era ligeramente mas oscuro que de Kodi, no pasaron 2 minutos más hasta que Aleu volvio a ver a otro ,está era hembra está se les notaba un gran parecido a su madre pues su color era rojizo puro, y al último un macho de color casi igual al de Kodi, solo que este su pelaje cubría mayor parte blanca.

Aleu los observaba sigilosamente detrás de aquellas cajas de madera, hasta que escucho algo que la sorprendió

kodi: yyyy? que se supone que estás haciendo -dijo sorprendiendo a aleu por detrás de las caja de madera

aleu: kodi! me asustaste-respondió dándose la vuelta

kodi: jajaja,ya entremos o que estás esperando?

Aleu:solo faltabas tu-decía burlona

en ese entonces balto apareció tras Kodi

balto: entonces estás lista?

kodi: bien pues yo empezaré-dijo Kodi acercándose a la puerta

 **1 minutos antes en la sala de calderas**

???: porque creen que nos llamaron a todos-dijo la pelirojiza pura

???2:lo que sea debe ser importante-dijo el más oscuro

mientras los otros se hacen preguntas similares cuando por la puerta ven pasar a su padre y a su otro hermano , Kodi

kodi: bien queridos hermanos hoy tengo una noticia muy buena-decía mientras miro a la puerta-pasa

por la puerta paso aleu y al entrar a la sala la reacción de cada uno era diferente. unos se mostraban sorprendidos otros confusos, otro feliz, solo uno con una cara diferente

???3:con que ella es la novia de la que nos hablabas?-dijo picaramente

Aleu/Kodi:Queeeeeeeee!!!!!!!-dijeron sonrojados

algunos de los hermanos lo pegaron

???4:estás enfermo Yukon, ella es nuestra hermana.

Yukon:aaaaa, perdona Saba es que no pensé que era me ella-dijo adolorido por el golpe-espera,que??

???5:sip nuestra hermana a vuelto- dijo la pelirojisa pura,lagrimeando un poco de felicidad

Yukon: no me lo creo,a vuelto,a vuelto nunivat-fijo también feliz

???1:guau ya oíste hermana, ya volvio-dijo

saba: si ya lo oí dingus

después de eso llega Jenna,se le notaba cansada como si ubiera corrido

jenna:llegué a tiempo?-dijo un poco jadeando

balto:nop pero debiste escuchar lo que dijo Yukon-intentaba no reírse pues para el eso fue cómico

Jenna: crees que debamos dejarlos charlar entre "jóvenes"?-dijo Jenna viendo cómo hablaban a gusto

balto:si eso creo

ambos se retiraron del lugar dejándose familiarizarse a los jóvenes rozando la adultez

cada uno contó su propia odisea cada uno tenía una historia

pero aparte de eso solo hacian bromas y chistes se reían como un grupo de amigos, así se pasaron casi la noche completamente jugando

nunivat:y esa fue la experiencia que yo creí que era amor -termina de forma dramatica

para luego mirar al frente y encontrarse con todos sus hermanos dormidos

Nunivat:ya que-dijo acomodándose con ellos

eso solo era el principio de los eventos que serían desencadenados para más adelante

 **volví n.n**

 **recuerden seguir está historia comenta**

 **tus comentarios ayudarán a mejorar este libro único n.n**

características hermanos:

 ** _Nunivat: cariñosa pero sería,_**

 ** _Katos: igual que nunivat pero macho_**

 ** _Yukon: Bromista, sinvergüenza_**

 ** _Saba: algo tímida con algunos temas pero muy sociable con otras_**

 ** _Dingus: actitud parecía a Kodi_**

 ** _que Dios os proteja_**

 ** _"remake"_**


	6. capitulo 6 despues de mucho

O...M...G

 **y vuelvo a actualisar tras décadas.** **algo me dice... algo** **bueno no hay que presionar a la inspiración, creo que la perdí.** **pero volvio con un capítulo nuevo**. **pero como recién estoy recuperando inspiración talvez sea un poco corto.pero weno vamos con el cap** kodi estaba abriendo los ojos.al parecer el era el primero en despertar

vio a sus hermanos todavía dormidos en el mismo lugar de ayer, no era necesario juntarse por el frío pues el cuarto de las calderas era muy reconocido por ser calido para sus ocupantes

al parecer Aleu se había dormido junto a el.el solo verla le daba una calidez especial pues en el fondo no veía a una madura líder de lobos solo veía una pequeña cachorra que dormía cansada después de jugar con sus hermanos

el sabía que ya no tendría que trabajar por un tiempo,el correo sería repartido por vía aérea por un tiempo, el mismo que ocuparía en descansar de ese dichoso trabajo

kodi escucho un ligero ruido. era su hermano Dingus quien estaba empezando a despertar dando un ligero bostezo

el también se dió cuenta de del estado de sus demás hermanos evitando hacer más ruido,y volteo la cabeza al lado donde Kodi estaba al parecer se dió cuenta de que era observado y este empezó a hablar con un tono susurante

Dingus:psst, hey Kodi, salgamos un rato

kodi: enserio?,no podrías esperar a que todos despierten-dijo con voz baja y cansada

Dingus:emm? no, quisiera pasear un rato para... ya sabes, estirar los músculos, ver los rayos del sol,etc etc

Kodi: ok, pero asegúrate de no despertar a los demas-dijo intentando levantarse sin despertar a Aleu

ya los dos afuera, empesaron a caminar un poco alrededor y a hablar de... pues como una charla de hermanos

Dingus: entonces dusty ya es tu novia?

kodi:si, pero últimamente no puedo estar sola con ella-dijo recordando todo el asunto de sus hermanos

Dingus:si,pero piensa, no todos los días verás a Aleu

kodi:que dices?

Dingus: Kodi, ella es una alpha de una manada de lobos, tendrá que volver a su manada tarde o temprano

 _Kodi:_ tienes razón(pensando)creo que Dusty tendrá que entender eso

Dingus: bien, emm volvemos,de seguro ya van a despertar

kodi:ok

al volver ambos machos vieron que ya sus hermanos estaban despertando

/OMG tanto tiempo,se me olvidó un nombre T~T\\\\\

Saba, Dingus, Yukon,Aleu,katos

ya todos estaban queriendo despertar, aunque no estaban del todo porciento despiertos. unos solamente se veían estirandose con los ojos cerrados otros estaban con los ojos entre abiertos. sin intención de levantarse

kodi: al parecer debimos estar mucho tiempo anoche, ni la misma Aleu se levantó temprano

saba:mmmm-decia ya despertando un poco-chicos?decía mirando a sus hermanos con sus ojos entre cerrados

kodi: bien despertamos a todos

Dingus:te apoyo

 **después de que todos se levantan**

aleu: qué hora es?-decía todavía medio dormida

Dingus: son masomenos las 9

Nunivat: si claro, al parecer mi historia era un cuento de dormir-decía un poco sería

Yukon:jaja no me mires así, yo fui el último en dormirme

todos:jajaja

Nunivat: bien bien-que vamos a desayunar?-intentando cambiar de tema

kodi: no se preocupen de eso, ahora vuelvo-dijo saliendo corriendo

luego de un rato Kodi volvio con una bolsa lleno de carne seca

todo fan debería saber la prosedencia de la bolsa

Kodi: alguien gusta?-arrastrando la bolsa de carne

Aleu: como consegiste-fue interrumpida

kodi: tengo mis trucos-decía algo orgulloso

Nunivat: bien, cual es el plan "alpha"?-decia bromeando

aleu no entendío pocos segundos después, pues realices weno sueño

saba: que tal? cosas de hermanos

jukon: que quieres decir

Saba: pues, eso lo que hacíamos de cachorros, escondidas, carreras

Nunivat: no se si pueda...

kodi: hay vamos, será divertido

 **los hermanos se la pasaron jugando todos sus juego** **de la infancia**

en escondidas ganó Aleu, pues su sentido del olfato era mucho más desarrollado

en carreras ganó Kodi, pues claro su entrenamiento

en talar la soga ganó el equipo de aleu, Saba, nunivat

ya se hacía tarde se notaba el ocaso naranja sobre el pueblo de Nome

aleu: vaya fue un gran día-decía agotada

aleu: guau, nunca me había divertido tanto-decía agotada

Dingus: bien ahora que sige- igual cansado

de repente Kodi se voltea por causa de una voz gritando su nombre

???: Kodi!!!- decía el amo de kodi algo molesto y preocupado-emos estado

muy preocupados por ti, donde te metiste estos días, es todo, castigado sin salir-decía llevándose a Kodi

sus hermanos solo veían la ecena, se les había un poco gracioso

Kodi: creo que... luego nos veremos-decía de lejos

aleu: vaya...

al final del día todos ellos, excepto Kodi estaban reunidos

saba: bien este fue un día divertido

jukon: lo mismo, pero... ahora?

nunivat: ey nos estaremos viendo de vez en cuando, fue un gran día hoy

Dingus: si, así que... nos vemos, creo que ya es hora de volver a casa-decía apunto de marcharse-cuidense

cada uno volvio con su respectivo hogar y aleu volvio con su padre

hola que tal el cap •_• estuvo bien? comenten :') recuerden que soy escritor principiante toda opinión servirá para mejorar este libro y todos los futuros lo siento si no fue tan largo pero... de 1 a 10. tengo el 1 ,2,6,7,9.5. asi que necesito uno que otro conseo.bai -w-


	7. capitulo 7 creo

**_malas noticias / todos deben saber el error garrafal que cometi en el capitulo 6, o era 5?_** ** _bien, pues esa parte ya no puedo corregirla,losiento se que es horrible ese error bieno eso era todo :'/_**

 ** _capitulo_** 8

 ** _la visita a la casa_**

era ya de mañana y la joven híbrido ya hací había despertado con una sola idea en su cabeza, visitar a su hermano, pues por causa de ella el había Sido castigado, o almenos ella pensaba eso

Le remordia un poco la conciencia porque si ella no hubiera distraído tanto a su hermano no se hubiera metido en problemas.o almenos eso pensaba

que mejor para calmar a su conciencia que una pequeña visita

antes de irse tenía que acudir a su padre

Aleu: pa, sabes dónde queda la casa de Kodi?, necesito saber su ubicación

Balto: claro,quieres visitarlo?

Aleu:me siento culpable, y necesito pedirle disculpas

Balto: si sabes que tu no tienes la culpa verdad?

Aleu: yo fui quién lo distrajo, yo fui la responsable

Balto: si crees que visitando calma esa culpa, bueno.

Aleu: bien aquí debe ser-decía frente a una casa de 2 pisos de altura con una pequeña escaleras que dan acceso a la primera planta de la casa-

la casa tenía un sótano, no era uno de esos sótanos que tenían cajas por doquier y que lo cubría la tenéis oscuridad y decorado solamente con telarañas, no, esté era un sótano diferente, se veía una pequeña mesa

con una lámpara y una de las paredes era una repisa para toda caja o herramientas el piso estaba con una bella alfombra roja esponjosa y en el reposaba un Husky rojo, parecía dormido

todo esto era visible gracias a unas pequeñas ventanas en las intersecciones entre las gradas

empezó a rascar la ventana para avisar su llegada, cumpliendo su objetivo ya que. había reaccionado y de inmediato y se levantó de su lugar para luego rápidamente trepar a un sofá para luego abrir un cerrojo de la ventana para que se pueda abrir la ventana

entro al sótano por la angosta ventana pero por su anatomía no le costó mucho pasar ya dentro

a parecia arrepentida su hermano no entendía a simple vista que era

Kodi: hola Aleu, que haces por aqui

Aleu: entrealidad vine aqui porque...-hace una pequeña pausa-perdona-voz baja

Kodi:que?

Aleu: si yo no te ubiera distraído tanto... no te hubieran castigado

Kodi: que-se río suavemente-por eso te sientes mal?-se ríe-no te sientas mal, yo decidí acompañar a mi hermana, incluso sabiendo que me pasaría algo así

Kodi:sabes? incluso lo volvería a hacer

Aleu: encerio?

Kodi: claro quién no se alegraria de ver a su hermana favorita

Aleu: ...

Kodi:jeje no se lo digas a nuestros hermanos

Aleu:ja, sabes algo... tu también...tu tambien eres mi hermano favorito

Se pone un silencio incómodo por medio minuto que para ellos fue eterno. hasta que uno rompe el silencio

Aleu:y... dime porque no intentaste salir por la ventana?-intento poner un tema cualquiera para terminar ese incómodo silencio

Kodi: una vez lo hice, me fue peor-recordando-

Aleu: ya veo, aquí pasas los días dentro de casa-dijo observando el entorno del sótano

Kodi: enrealidad no paso muuucho tiempo, normalmente tengo que repartir el correo, pero como es primavera el hielo esta prácticamente derretido siendo los trineos inservibles, no crees

Aleu: pues para nosotros los lobos la primavera no es motivo de descanso

Kodi: ey haber si algún día nos muestras a nuestros hermanos y a mi el camino que recorriste

Aleu:o vamos ni sé si todavía me acuerdo

 _ambos hablaron de cosas a la azar sin que ambos se dieran cuenta que pasaba el tiempo a tal punto de que estaban en el atardecer_ _de repente aleu escucho un ruido que se volvía más intenso, eran pasos_ Aleu: creo que alguien viene

Kodi: debe ser mi humano, rápido sal antes de que te vea

aleu rápidamente salio por la ventana antes de que la puerta se abriera

Kodi: espero que ya no te sientas culpable-dijo antes de desaparecer del marco de la ventana

volvio donde su padre estaba

Balto: aclaraste tu conciencia?

Aleu: si creo que incluso me siento mucho mejor

Balto:y a donde mas fuiste?

Aleu: en realidad pase todo el día allí

Balto: vaya pues tan complicado era lo que querías?

Aleu: enserio, se me pasó el tiempo ni me di cuenta

Balto: bueno, mientras permanezcas segura estaré bien

Aleu:o vamos papá ya soy una líder de manada de lobos, ya no tienes que preocuparte

Balto: jeje intentaré hacerlo, bien vamos adentro que ya anocheció

el sol ya desaparecía entre los frondoso árboles que rodea Nome así pasando otro día lleno de emoción

 ** _AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO_** ** _ALGO TARDE PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ_**


	8. capitulo 8

ey de la nada apareció inspiración :D

capítulo 8

era otro día soleado en Nome los niños jugaban afuera con sus mascotas a excepción de un pobre huski que seguía cumpliendo su penitencia, pero ese día tampoco lo pasaría sin acompañantes

en el medio día una visita llegó y rasco su ventana el huski rojo trepo la caja para ver la imagen de Dusty

Dusty: emm hola Kodi, Ralp me dijo que te castigaron jaja

kodi:o hola claro puedes pasar-abriendo el cerrojo de la ventana-te contesté más detallada mente

Dusty: gracias-entrando-

kodi: muy bien, e hey espera quien te dijo la noticia?

Dusty:Ralp, por?

kodi: agh vaya entrometido a de estarme viendo secretamente denuevo

Dusty: enrealidad dijo que llegó justo en el momento

kodi: eso espero,y que te trae por aquí

Dusty: no puedo acompañar a mi novio en su sentencia: risa-

kodi: jeje claro

Dusty: oh kodi parte no pasamos más tiempo juntos-descansando sobre su cuello

kodi: vamos sabes que no todos los días vez a tu hermana que no viste en años

Dusty: bueno lo se pero parece que pasas mucho tiempo con ella no crees

Kodi: acaso estás celosa de mi hermana?-bromeado-yo la quiero como hermana y a ti como pareja, espero haber aliviado tus dudas-hociqueandole el cuello

Dusty: jeje y por cierto cuantos días te queda de castigo

Kodi: solo 2 más, y después iremos a explorar el lado norte del pueblo, te parece?

Dusty: perfecto-reposa su cabeza el el cuello de Kodi

Kodi: por si acaso no te estará buscando tu humana verdad?

Dusty: en estos momentos no me interesa mucho

Kodi: venga que puedes terminar como yo. castigado

Dusty: ok tu ganas, pero vendré a verte-dijo empezando a subir las cajas con desgana

Kody: suerte mi Dusty dijo despachandola

Dusty: nos veremos pronto-dijo ya saliendo

dentro de unos minutos el dueño de kody entro en la habitación para darle su comida pero encontró un poco de pelo grisáceo en la alfombra

dueño: primero color canela ahora gris pues que tienes entre patas Kodi-mirándolo-

kodi solo pudo mirarlo algo confundido

mientras en otro lado de Nome en una casa hacían dos huskis que estaban en sus típicas charlas de hermanos

yukon: venga todavía siges molesta por qué no reconocí a Aleu por primera vez que estaba con Kodi... ahora pienso que debemos salir más seguido, casi no conocemos nada de los demás

Yukon: aparte de que la primera vez que los vi mire que se veían felices y pues pensé-mira a su hermana con una cara asesina-... me cayó

Saba: aunque sabes-suspiro-creo que ví algo en ellos-con cara decepcionada-

Yukon: ándale... ahora quién está loco

Saba: solo era mi imaginación,¿¡feliz!?

Yukon: ahora que hacemos, ponernos alas y ser los mensajeros del amor?-decía bromeando

Saba:¿eeeeeee?-anonadada por la pregunta- ¡¡para ya!!

a Saba no le gustaba que su hermano fuera tan expresivo y desvergonzado

Yukon: vamos esa cara me lo dice todo

su hermana estaba a unas palabras de callar a la fuerza a su hermano

Saba: venga aparte de que si eso fuera verdad no pueden porque ellos son hermanos

su hermano sabía que de que eso nunca lo hubiera dicho a otro tipo más que a su hermano era detestable molestoso pero fue quien la acompaño desde que la adoptaron se confiaban la cosas entre ellos

Yukon: sabes... me es difícil ponerme serio, venga salgamos de esta casa un rato a respirar algo de aire fresco decia intentando sonar lo mas serio posible

Saba dio un suspiro de tranquilidad y asintio, después de todo su hermano tenía razón, no salían mucho de casa

después de todo hoy era un día perfecto para caminar

y pasando a otro lado

una huski híbrida también paseaba por las calles de Nome intentando apartar una idea suya

pues ella quería visitar denuevo a su hermano pero y si pasaba lo mismo que ayer?.

y si le estuviera quitando tiempo con su novia

su último pensamiento de alguna forma fue como un ligero pinchazo de aguja

mientras pensaba caminando algo hizo perder toda su consentracion

Aleu e había chocado con Saba y Yukon

Aleu:o vaya perdóname

Saba: no hay problema ey sabes y yo estuvimos pensando y... deberíamos salir todos más seguido

Jukon: si claro-decía dándole golpecitos con el hombro

su hermana también le dio un compromiso de hombro solo que este lo rumbo por la fuerza

Saba: jeje no salimos mucho de casa perdona por algunos comportamientos

Aleu: no hay problema

Saba: si cualquier cosa si no logramos contactar contigo dejarlos recado a kodi

Jukon: si casi siempre están en contacto no?-dijo el macho a sus penas levantándose para luego recibir otro golpe por parte de su hermana

Saba: no te preocupes por nosotros sigue tu camino

Aleu:bueno... nos vemos- decía siguiendo su camino-

cuando. noto que. salia de su rango de visión de dirigió a su hermano

Jukon: no sabía que tenías tanta fuerza-decía levantándose débilmente-

Saba: que rayos pensabas al decirle esas indirectas

Jukon: bueno pensé que debíamos ayudar en algo

Saba: vamos te dije que olvidaras eso

Jukon: entonces si salimos más seguido? a dónde vamos

Saba: buena pregunta, mmmmm? que tal su le preguntamos a...

Jukon:¡kodi!-decía corriendo a dirección de casa del nombrado

Saba: ¡pero que!,¡¡¡otra vez!!!-decía persiguiendolo

ya estando en la casa. fue directamente a la ventana a preguntar a kodi quien se sometió por la llegada tan repentina

Jukon: hum hola kodi vine a visitarte y preguntarte qué a dime podríamos ir con...-fue interrumpido antes de decir su palabra

Saba: todos-dijo cansada-ya sabes la pandilla brothers (asi no se escrive :'v)

kodi: bueno... podría ser en el río pero.

Jukon: no sé diga más, tratemos los detalles, la fecha, no te preocupes ocupa estarás informado un día antes adios-decía tiendita

kodi: emm que le pasa a

Saba: ni yo estoy segura pero creo que hablaremos mañana, ahora tengo que alcansarlo, suerte-dijo pertinencia de nuevo

asi acababa otro día en Nome y asi

serían los días próximos.

cómo un día lleno de emociones encuentros casuales, preferencias...

~(n.n)~

 ** _hola mis lectores (0 :'v) se que tardo en actualisar, se que no es una gran historia, algunos ya habrán abandonado la historia, pero si tú eres uno de los que no lo hicieron, lo apreciaré, escribo esta historia incluso si solo es para mí_**

 ** _que tengan un buen dia y esperen el sigiente capitulo._**

posdata: ** _corrección de nombre de Jukon a Yukon (suena mejor)_**


	9. capitulo 9

**_es hora de continuar_**

.

era ya de mañana, todos estaban levantados, bueno casi, todavía quedaba un Husky que dormía en su comodamente en su cama, mientras una voz femenina le decía que se levantara .

Saba: vamos yukon, tenemos que hablar sobre el paseo.

decia moviendolo con su pata suavemente a su hermano, pero ella sabía que nesecita más para levantarlo.

la hembra tomo aire para luego gritar

Saba: ! levantate inutil ¡

dicho esto el macho se levanto confundido rapidamente, para Saba era normal despertar a su hermano de esa manera .

Yukon: ¡heyy! espera **_(despertando)_** que te pasa, sabes que yo duermo hasta mas tarde.

Saba: tienes que resolver el problema que causaste ayer.

Yukon: pero si todo estaba arreglado, iriamos al lago de paseo, solo habia que notificar a Aleu, y a los demas

Saba pone una cara de malicie

Saba: creo que ya se como arreglaras esto.

Saba crecio junto a su hermano Yukon lo que le permitió ver sus debilidades y decidió que era momento de usar una, por todo lo que hizo ayer

Saba: tu iras a decirle del paseo a todos nuestros hermanos, diles que iremos despues de que kodi sea libre.

Yukon: **(nervioso)** este... no vienes conmigo?

Saba: nop, tengo cosas que hacer en la casa, y si no lo haces, contare esa vez en que por presumir rompieste el hielo y te mojaste de forma cómica

Yukon: ( ** _baja sus orejas)_** ok, tu ganas

Saba sabía perfectamente que ella era una gran razón para que el actuará desvergonzadamente, sin ella este era solo un cachorrito miedoso

el huski salio de casa para luego hacer la tarea más difícil de su vida.

Yukon: ok ok calmate Yukon, es solo decirles que nos reunamos todos denuevo, bien bien, empezare con Dingus, con el es mas facil hablar.

el huski se dirigió a casa del nombrado.

y ya estando frente de la casa vio a Dingus quien descansaba a entradas de la casa.

Yukon: emmm? Dingus? hola. ( ** _nervioso)_** esteeeee, Saba y los demas haremos otra junta, para pasear al lago, en 2 dias, te parece bien reunirnos en la sala de calderas en ese tiempo?

Dingus: claro no hay problema.

Yukon: claro, jejeje emmmm? ire a avisar a los demás. **_(corriendo)_**

Yukon: que fue eso. debi sonar como un idiota, haber el siguiente será Katos, decia corriendo denuevo

al estar cerca de la casa vio al pelicarmesi descansando en el balcón.

Yukon: Katos **_(mirando hacia arriba)_**

katos: si Yukon dime.

Yukon: emmm? todos los hermanos? sala de calderas? 2 dias? paseo?

katos: ¿? digamos que entendi

katos sabia que Yukon no hablaba bien cuando estaba solo aunque a el eso no le tomaba mucha importancia

Yukon: ok nos vemos. **_(corriendo totalmebte avergonzado)_**

Yukon : esta vez fue peor!! , calma calma, la sigiente sera aleu

Yukon se ponia algo mas animado pues ella es una de las principales razones para ir al paseo.

así que Yukon fue directo al barco donde Aleu convivia con su padre.

al llegar se encontró con Aleu quien miraba la playa con una mirada de nostalgia

Yukon se hacerco a Aleu cuidadosamente donde la sorprendio

Yukon: hola Aleu.

Aleu: oh hola Yukon, no te vi llegar

Yukon: recordando viejos tiempos?

Yukon consideraba a Aleu lo mas cercano a Saba por su comportamiento, asi que se sentia mas tranquilo al estar junto a ella

Aleu: solo comparo el pasado con el presente, antes yo queria con todo el corazon que alguien me adoptara, ahora soy una lider de una manada de lobos; Kodi, quien yo recordaba como un fragil cachorro se combierte en lider del trineo. todo esta en un constante cambio.

Yukon: que tal si recordamos viejos tiempos, en 2 dias iremos al rio con todos.

Aleu: suena divertido **_(sonrie sin apartar la vista hacia la playa)_**

Yukon se retiro silenciosamente del lugar.

Yukon: ok solo falta decirle a Nunivat **_(traga saliva)_**

Nunivat era la mas seria de todas las hermanas, una mala combinacion si se le pone junto a Yukon

Yukon: ok piensa, si le hablas directo seguramente te quedaras mudo a medio hablar

mientras el joven huski caminaba pensante hacia la casa de Nunivat no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien que caminaba directo hacia el.

Balto: hola Yukon **_(sorprende al nombrado),_** que es lo que te trajo hasta aqui.

Yukon: oh vaya, hola pá, solo estaba yendo a avisar a mis hermanos que iremos a pasear en 2 dias

Balto: me alegra que ustedes esten mas unidos que nunca **_(empieza a continuar su rumbo)_**

Yukon: es... espera pa, también quiero preguntarte algo mas.

Balto: claro, pregunta

Yukon: antes contabas que en el pasado te ponias nervioso al hablarle a mamá te ponias muy nervioso, como superabas eso?

Balto: bueno pues **_(recordando)_** antes de hablarle practicaba lo que le iba a decir de distintas formas, incluso ya que recuerdo solia imaginarme que ella estaba frente mio para practicar, ahora que lo pienso, era mas joven de lo que recuerdo **_(sonrie divertidamente) ._**

Yukon: vaya..., muchas gracias papá, ya se lo que voy a hacer

dicho esto el huski color vino salio corriendo pasionadamente a una direccion.

Balto: denada, eso creo.

 ** _el perrolobo no esntendio muy bien el porque de la pregunta_**

mientras que Yukon corría para darle la noticia a su hermana Nunivat

Nunivat era totalmente parecida a su madre, la unica exepcion es que ella no llevava un pañuelo.

Nunivat antes tenia la actitud animada como Saba, Jenna o incluso la misma Aleu, pero eso cambio al desepcionarse de quien creia era de

su alma gemela. Desde entonces se pudo decir que su corazon se habia endurecido almenos un poco, pero ella preferia olvidar el pasado para mostrar mas su parte alegre.

por eso el temor del desvergonzado jugeton de Yukon.

antes de llamar la atención de la ocupante práctico su plan que se le ocurrió

si su hermana no estaba alli, el supliria su puesto

Yukon:ok vamos, 'no vas a poderle hablar', que dices Saba jajaja esto es facil, 'asi? y que tal di te dejo', ja no harias eso **_(agarrando mas confianza)_**

'...', ja ya lo sabia no podrias dejar al mejor hermano del mundo ' ya callate sinverguenza' sabes que cuando dices eso solo me haces mas fuerte, ya veras como hablo con Nunivat.

despues de mantener una charla con sigo mismo trepo una pila de cajas para llegar a una especialmente diseñada para el descanso de la huski, donde la encontro en pleno descanso el cual fue interrumpido por la llegada de dicho macho.

Nunivat: **_(resoplo)_** hola Yukon **_(con desgana)_**

Yukon: **_(con confianza)_** que tal "hermanita" vaya horas de descanso, que acaso no aprendio nada de la historia de nuestro padre?.

Nunivat: ¿!¡?

Yukon: na es broma, solo vine a decirte que vamos a reunirnos todos para un paseo, sera en 2 dias en la sala de las calderas, shiau que Saba debe estar esperandome y no la quiero preguntar

dicho esto el huski bajo de las cajas para luego pensar **_*creo que esta vez me pase*_**

Yukon: almenos hoy aprendi algo.

 ** _al volver a casa casi al atardecer se encontro con su hermana quien descansaba en su respectiva habitación._**

Yukon: lo logre hermana, hable con todos, yo venci

Saba: ni tanto

Yukon: que dices?

Saba: hoy me entretuve viendo a un loco hablar solo y humillarse en familia.

Yukon: es... estabas allí?

Saba: claro hermanito, debias pagar cada cosa que dijiste ayer y en parte lo logre

Yukon simplemente bajo las orejas, estaba derrotado en batalla, pero el sabia que la guerra no habia terminado.

 _y asi fue como pasaba la tarde y todo el dia en general. el "diario" vivir de dos hermanos que fueron adoptados y que crecieron juntos ._

 _ **hola me extrañaron?**_

 _ **TT _ TT. ire directo al grano (!falso¡)**_

 _ **recuerdan cuando dije que era escritor principiante?, y que sus comentarios me ayudarian, no crei que me ayudarian bastante, ustedes me subieron a otro nivel, solo puedo decir... gracias.**_

 _ **gracias por compartir un gusto que tenemos en comun : ' )**_

 _ **no olvides apretar el corazoncito y seguir la historia**_

 _ **comentarios constructivos**_

 _ **que dios os vendiga**_


	10. capitulo 10

**_capitul elo 10_**

" ** _Beta"_**

"ese es el titulo"

otra vez salia el sol anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día, pero estos primeros rayos no apuntaban sobre Nome.

estos rayos caian en un lugar no poblado por humanos, un lugar entre los bosques, en que dichos ocupantes ya estaban todos despiertos haciendo sus correspondientes tareas, está era una manada de lobos.

entre ellos una lobo color café castaña supervisaba a todos que cumplieran con su respectivo labor su nombre era...

Yain: todos recuerden que tienen que volver antes de que el sol este sobre nosotros, se dividiran en 5 grupos de caza para asi sobrevivir por 2 semanas. **_(decía en tono alto caminando por los alrededores de la manada)_** recuerden que por estos lugares la comida escasea, así que no tengan piedad con lo que se encuentre. y recuerden su entrenamiento.

 ** _entre todos los lobos que hacian sus últimos deberes antes de ir de caza dos estuvieron susurrandose_**

lobo 1: las tareas antes no se me hacian tan pesadas.

lobo 2: te apoyo, es mucho mas dura que Aleu.

lobo 1: no entiendo porque ella tenia que ser el alpha por el momento que ella estaba ausente, nisiquiera le cae bien a Aleu, ni Aleu a ella.

eso era cierto pues ambas parecian como agua y aceite, desde que ella tomo el mando de la manada ella no toleraba su mandato. pero cumplia las ordenes pues era fiel a "su" manada.

que porque ella es la que la suple?

A pesar de las diferencias Aleu reconocia que nadie mas que ella era mas dedicada al clan, por esa razon a pesar de las diferencias eligio a Yain para que guie a la manada mientras ella estaba con su familia.

lobo 2: ojala nos hubiera tocado a Nia ella es mas amable al mismo tiempo que seria.

las palabras del lobo no pasaron desapercibida.

la beta se habia dado cuenta de su charla y fue rumbo a presentarse.

Yain: disculpen, pero noto una queja respecto a como estoy haciendo las cosas?

ambos lobos solo miraron a otro lado intimidados, pues cuando alguien la hacia enojar de seguro enseñaría a las malas.

Yain: como sabran, yo no me coloque en este puesto, aunque eso quisiera, pues yo soy mucho mas responsable que la alpha, mientras ella se va con la comodidad de un hogar con su "familia", nos deja a nosotros en un rincon cuando en realidad la manada deberia ser su principal prioridad.

Yain: asi que si ella me coloco al mando es porque minimo reconoce mi participacion en esta manada, asi que cumplan las reglas y haremos de este uno de las mejores manadas,. con o sin alpha.

 ** _en otro lado del lugar estaba Nome mas especificadamente en un barco accidentado dormia una huski hibrida quien dormia, pero no muy comodamente pues ella se retorcia entre sueños._**

Aleu: ññgggg alealejate, no les no les haras daño. (la hembra estaba teniendo una pesadilla)

pero esta fue interrumpida por sentir una salpicon de agua fría que sintió en pleno rostro haciendo que despertara de golpe.

al abrir los ojos rapidamente vio la cara de su padre quien agarraba con la boca un plato viejo

Balto: **_(agarrando el plato viejo)_** hla hija, erdn or evntate asi **_(deja el plato)_** pero tenia que hacerlo, tenias una pesadilla y no podia levantarte normalmente, y por cierto, que tipo de pesadilla era esa.

Aleu: uff era un viejo recuerdo de mis primeros dias como alpha, simplemente es un dia que no quiero recordar.

Balto: me duele escuchar eso porque tu eres mi ...

Aleu: no no no no, pa, sabes creo que debo salir a pasear para desestresarme, si, eso nesecito.

Aleu no habia cambiado el pensamiento de esa palabra que le avergonzaba.

Aleu: vaya apenas pude salir, ok ahora que estoy libre iré a acompañar a mi "hermano favorito"

Aleu puso rumbo a casa del nombrado corriendo a toda prisa, al parecer ella se impacientaba de dicha visita.

al llegar repitio el mismo proseso que aquella vez, rasco la ventana para llamar la atencion de quien estaba adentro.

despues de ello aparecio Kodi quien abrió la ventana para que pase su hermana.

Kodi: hola mi pequeña hermanita

decía el huski totalmente alegre por la visita de su hermana

Aleu: hola Kodi, y por cierto, desde cuando me llamas asi? se supone que incluso soy mayor que tu

Kodi: tuve mucho tiempo para recordar en este zotano y recorde el apodo que te dijo nuestro padre, yo solo saque una pequeña variacion. **_(sonrie)_**

Aleu estaba algo avergonsada y molesta, pues ya su hermano igual le daba un apodo que molestaba

Aleu: n... no me llames asi, me incomoda.

Kodi: jaja, lo intentare, ahora dime la razon de tu agradable visita.

Aleu: ninguna razón en especial, solo queria pasar el tiempo contigo.

Kodi: sabes?...yo tambien te extrañe.

Aleu: en serio?

Kodi: es muy aburrido estar aquí todo el tiempo. aparte de que estuve pensando lo que dijo Dingus, tendras que volver a tu manada. **_(se pone algo triste)_**

Aleu: ya veo, pero eso es inevitable, tengo un deber, pero antes quiero irme con un agradable recuerdo de mi familia, porque esta podria ser la ultima vez que viniera a visitarlos.

en ese momento Kodi se puso a pensar en que su hermana se fuera para siempre, eso lo deprimio mucho.

Kodi: vaya, tienes razon, pero si es asi, aprovechare al maximo el tiempo contigo. _**(dijo abrazando con el cuello a su hermana**_

Aleu: heyy dije talves. ** _(intentando calmar a su hermano)_** cambiando de tema, que te parece el paseo que daremos mañana

Kodi: paseo?

Aleu: que acaso no te dijo nada Jukon.

Kodi: bueno, el me pregunto a un lugar para ir todos, pero no me quedo muy claro.

Aleu: en donde exactamente es?

Kodi: yo sugeri en el rio que estaba estaba cerca de las montañas, pero no pense que fuese a tomarlo en serio.

Aleu: bueno, habrá que verlo mañana, todavia es muy temprano, algo mas que quieras hacer?

Kodi: ohh te conte la vez en que entramos en una carrera en la cual se ponia en juego nuestros trabajos

Aleu: no?

Kodi: ok ok todo empezo en una tarde.

asi los dos hermanos pasaron toda la tarde escuchando la historia de Kodi.

ambos disfrutaban la compañia del otro, Aleu no regreso a casa sino hasta la noche pues cada vez que estaba con Kodi perdia la noción del tiempo.

así paso otro día en Nome, mañana habría otra convivencia entre hermanos.

 ** _que puede salir mal?_**

 ** _volvi._**

 ** _perdon si no hubo ese toque especial que le doy a cada capitulo. pero venga ya._**

 ** _si alguna vez está historia empieza a perder su encanto porfa, avisenme._**

 ** _yo quiero mantener eso que nos une en general, ese mismo pensamiento por el cual sigue está historia._**

 ** _una pregunta mas_**

 ** _creen que ya es hora de dejar el relleno e ir al grano?_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _ir paso a paso para disfrutar el cambio de emociones en cada capitulo_**

 ** _es decir._**

 ** _empiezo a reforzar lazos o dejo que lentamente se refuercen solos?_**

 ** _que dios os bendiga_**


	11. nota 1

hola mis bellísimos lectores.

noticias hacerca de la historia.

tardaré en actualizar puesto a que debo seguir mis otras obras en wattpad.

pero no se pongan tristes puesto a que de todas las historias que cree esta es la mas apreciada que tengo.

asi que os ruego que me puedan esperar

queria subir la nota con el cap pero fanfiction me lo hizo casi imposible XD.

cada vez que escribía y lo guardaba de la nada se borraba el progreso.

me paso eso casi 5 veces XD.

no se preocupen pues talves vuelva a actualizar dentro de un mes o menos

y unas buenas noticias para algunos.

en el pasado dije que no podía corregir unos errores de los primeros capítulos, pero curioseando por todo lado logre recuperar los documentos.

ahora podré reparar esos viejos caps

los capitulos que "repare" al final tendran esta nota

"remake"

asi que con esto me despido.

que Dios os bendiga

:


	12. capitulo 11

capitulo 11

"el rio"

estavez logre escribir la historia despues de mucho error por parte del boton save.

-_ooo_-

el sol empezaba a alumbrar el paisaje hermoso que aportaba Nome.

entre sus habitantes había un grupo familiar, uno que en todos sus miembros hacían algo en común, arreglárselas para sacarse algo de tiempo para ir a la junta de los hermanos.

entre ellos estaba Kodi quien después de dos días era libre de su castigo.

dueño: ok Kodi eres libre (abriendo las puertas) pero recuerda que minimo debes volver al anochecer. (kodi simplemente asintio con la cabeza) entiendo que quieras pasar tiempo con tus amigos, ahora ve (despachandolo)Kodi corrio alegremente rumbo a la sala de calderas, mientras tanto no tan lejos de dicho lugar Aleu se despedia de sus padres que la despachaban

Jenna: recuerden cuidarse de los peligros de los alrededores.

Balto: y tambien con los rapidos del rio, lo digo por experiencia.

Aleu: estaremos bien papá, ya somos capaces de tomar deciciones por nosotros solos.

dicho esto la hembra partio rumbo a la sala de calderas.

al llegar vio que todos sus hermanos ya estaban allí, incluso Kodi aunque esté se notaba alg cansado.

Aleu: perdón parece que llege algo tarde.

Saba: no te preocupes, al parecer "alguien" (mirando a Yukon) se le olvidó.

Yukon: hey pero era de suponer que seria en la mañana no? (intentando excusarse)

Katos: ya dejen de pelear, lo importante es que estamos todos aquí.

Nunivat: en eso tienes razón, ahora lo que hay que hacer es planificar que aremos hoy.

Dingus: eso es obvio, simplemente daremos un pequeño paseo por el río

Katos: en realidad yo apoyo a Nunivat, la organización es importante.

Kodi: venga chicos, solo es un pequeño paseo.

Nunivat: bueno, conste que se los advertimos -dijo la pelirroja pura

todos salieron de dicha habitación rumbo al río.

al llegar sintieron mucha nostalgia, pues en ese lugar todos jugaban de cachorros, solo un pensamiento fue diferente, ese era Aleu qué para ella significaba algo más que ello.

Kodi: vaya recuerdos me trae este lugar, también lo recuerdan?

Dingus: era divertido jugar aqui.

Saba: y volvera a serlo.

dicho esto la huski se abalanso contra su hermano logrando iniciar un juego; todos empezaron a jugar como antes como simples cachorros, pero ya pasado un tiempo todos terminaron sin energía.

Dingus: uff vaya hace tiempo que no sentía tanta adrenalina.

Saba: aunque creo que ya estamos demaciado grandes para estás cosas.

todos empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa, del pasado, de lo que pensaban hacer del futuro; entre eso.

Aleu: entonces como conociste a tu nov... ** _(corrigio)_** como conociste a Dusty

Aleu en ese momento se incómodo al decir aquella palabra, puesto a que le incomodaba en el fondo de su ser, ya habia dicho antes esa palabra, pero hablaba en tono de broma, pero pregúntale cómo se conocieron ya le era muy difícil manejar dicha palabra.

Kodi: bueno, estaba en una carrera que decidiria a los nuevos empleados en la reparticion de correo hasta que..

 ** _(narracion tipo flash back)_**

 ** _Flash back_**

Dusty: bueno, almenos harás está carrera divertida **_(decía la huski viendo que Kodi la estaba igualando)_** entonces supera esto **_(decía aumentando a su máxima velocidad dejando detrás a Kodi)_**

Kodi: estas segura de... **_(ve como la hembra se aleja)_** ok creo que aprendera a las malas.

decía para si mismo el huski pues el vio que su compañera estaba muy confiada en ella misma, tanto que Kodi notó que se esforsaba demaciado, talvez le estuviera sacando mucha ventaja contra Kodi, pero las cosas cambiarian.

después de cierta distancia Kodi logro igualar a Dusty, pero a ella se le notaba que su velicidad habia bajado.

Dusty:que?, tu otra vez? ** _(decía algo irritada)_** nunca te rindes?

Kodi: enrealidad tu eres la que se esta rindiendo. **_(decía manteniendo la misma distancia)_**

Dusty: que? **_(intrigada por las palabras del pelirojo)_**

fue cuando Dusty se dio cuenta que ya enrealidad todos los concursantes empezaban a emparejarla.

Kodi: escucha, corriste demaciado rapido, sin tener en cuenta tu resistencia, jaja, parece que es mi turno de brillar **_(decia empezando a aumentar su velocidad pues faltaba poco para llegar a la linea de meta)_**

Dusty solo podía observar como todos los perros empezaban a superarla lentamente.

Dusty: no... no me rendire, no me rendire justo ahora **_( decia empezando a aumentar su velocidad logrando pasar denuevo a una de las primeras posiciones)_**

Kodi se sorprendio a ver a Dusty quien se veia totalmente cansada, corriendo a una velocidad considerable

Kodi no perdio tiempo y se apresuro al maximo en cruzar la linea de meta pues Dusty tenia tal velocidad que hubiera podido alcansar a Kodi, pero solo logro sacar la 2da pocicion.

al llegar al final Dusti tambaleando hacia Kodi le dijo

Dusty: todabia conservare algo de orgullo, gracias.

dicho esto se desplomó al piso totalmente agotada.

el hombre selecciono a los primeros 5 puestos, entre ellos a Dusty y Kodi.

 ** _Fin flash back_**

Aleu: entonces ella mostro gran determinacion en la carrera

Kodi: si, eso me atrajo de ella.

Yukon: pero puede haber segundas opiniones

Kodi: espera que?

Saba simulo abrazar a Yukon pero enrealidad lo estaba ahorcando

Saba: jajaja, no le agas caso, ya sabes cómo es **_(risa falsa)_**.

Yukon: eyy hermna me estas asfixiandooo **_(decía intentando librarse del agarre de su hermana)_**

Saba lo solto haciendo que Yukon respirara aliviado.

Saba: saben? apenas es medio día, y ya hicimos todo lo que había que hacer aquí.

Dingus: cierto, que tal si ahora recorremos el... ** _(pausa dramática)_**... camino que recorrio aleu en su travesía para descubrirse a ella misma

Aleu/Nunivat/Katos: espera, que?.

Dingus: sencillo, solo muestranos por dónde fuiste, será divertido

Aleu: podría ser, pero? **_(dudando)_**

Katos: nada de eso, tenemos que volver si ya terminamos nuestro paseo

Saba: vamos hermanis sera divertido

Aleu: ok **_(no tan segura)_**

 ** _Nunivat:_** es por eso que siempre me organizo **_(poniendo una pata en la frente y cerrando los ojos)_** presiento que algo no saldrá bien.

Yukon: yo siento todo lo contrario

Katos: está bien **_(aceptando)_** iremos también para evitar que tengan problemas.

entonces el grupo de hermanos partio en rumbo hacia las montañas, donde los presentimientos de Yukon y Nunivat se aclararía sus presentimientos.

el día no había terminado, estaba en la mitad de su vida, y esos hermanos iban a aprovecharlo al máximo.

oOo

 ** _hace tiempo que escribo un capítulo que no fuera un día._**

 ** _me di cuenta de algo._**

 ** _que puedo seguir mis historias con normalidad, no nesesito abandonar una historia, así que la actualisare corrido pero tardará algo._**

 ** _que Dios os acompañe_**

 ** _(manitos despidiéndose)_**


	13. Capitulo 12 especial

capitulo 12

dos puntos de vista y medio.

el sol se posicionaba al medio día, entre todas ellas se encontraba una manada de lobos donde se notaba que la alpha temporal no estaba contenta para nada.

Jane: que quieres decir que la manada Kunash está cerca de los alrededores.

lobo: eso logramos descubrír mientras estamos de caza.

Jain: maldita sea, ellos nos superan en fuerza de aquella vez .

La manada de Aleu se encontro con muchas manadas a lo largo de sus viajes, entre ellas estaba la manada Kunash, una manada que en esos tiempos escaseaba de comida tuvieron una discordia con toda manada que estubiera cerca, pero Aleu sabia que se podia razonar con dicha manada, pues ella se esforzaba con mantener a los clanes vecinos en paz, asi que se organiso una junta de mayores para acordar un trato de paz, en la que Jane por casi echa a perder pues ella no estaba confiada de dicha manada, pero a duras penas se logro un tratado de paz, pero a Kunash quien era un lobo macho color gris oscuro advirtio a Aleu que tuviera a linea a Jane pues su manada no toleraria sus acciones y romperian el trato si fuese nesesario.

Jain sabia que ahora que ella estaría al mando por un tiempo entonces ese pensamiento no sería del agrado del clan vecino.

Jain: dijiste que estan cerca de la cascada?

lobo: asi es, justo donde es mejor la caza, pero pienso que es seguro cazar pues parece que no tienen problemas de escasez.

Jane: ¡que acaso perdiste la cabeza!, si ustedes van, podrían querer ver a la Alpha, incluso pedir noticias, y cuando se entere que yo estoy al mando ese será el fin de la manada, no debemos correr ese riesgo

lobo 2: pero nesecitamos las presas, se nos acaba el alimento rápido

Jain: maldición ( mira desde lo lejos en dirección al pueblo de Nome)

Jain: bueno creo que tenemos que acudir a "medidas desesperadas" (esas últimas palabras lo dijo con un tono serio) avisa al escuadrón de sigilo que se preparen, yo también iré. *si es por el bien de la manada yo haré cualquier cosa*.

en un lugar muy apartado de la manada se encontraban 7 hermanos caminando por una montaña empinada.

Yukon: enserio pasaste todo este camino? , es horriblemente peligroso.

Saba: no seas llorón, estamos en un sendero ancho (decía la hembra intentando callar a su hermano)

Kodi: me sorprende los hermosos paisajes que pudiste apreciar (decia contemplando los panoramas que brindaba aquella montañas)

Aleu: siendo sincera, es la primera vez que disfruto estas vistas, antes tenía mi mente nublada, estaba muy desconcentrada.

Nunivat: pues parece que todo estuviese planeado anticipadamente

Saba: (en tono susurante) como si estuviese planeado anticipadamente.

esas palabras fueron percibidas por Yukon, el cual interpretó esas palabras y se le ocurrió algo

Yukon: Saba? podríamos hablar en privado?

Saba: ok?

Dingus: y ahora que pasa

Katos: ya saben cómo son, ambos fueron adoptados juntos.

el duo de hermanos se detuvo a conversar haciendo que el resto de adelantara

Saba: que pasa Yukon

Yukon: (emocionado) esto puede ser, este viaje puede ser la oportunidad perfecta para que Kodi y Aleu refuercen lazos (guiñando un ojo)

Saba: ¡espera que!, Yukon ya lo hablamos esto no puede ser y no tiene que ser, asi que olvida esa idea.(susurrando para ella misma) no eres el único

Yukon: te oí, pero bueno hermana fingire que no escuché nada.

Saba: ¡¡no escuchaste nada!! (decía la hembra dándose cuenta de su error)

Yukon: no hay nada que temer, te haré dar cuenta de lo que sientes y no podrás negarlo (dicho esto, el huski salió corriendo dándole alcance a sus hermanos dejando a Saba atras)

Saba: ey espera, que piensas hacer **_(decía intentando dar alcance a su hermano)_**

cuando ya todos los hermanos estaban continuando con su recorrido Yukon pregunta en voz alta para que todos escuchen, pero en realidad la pregunta solo iba para Aleu.

Yukon: entonces, dinos hermana, tienes algúna pareja ya?

en los pensamientos de Saba

Saba: *¡¡¡ ese era su plan !!!* **_(decía temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar)_**

 ** _Aleu_** : pareja??

 ** _Y_** ukon: ya sabes, la luna del sol, el oscuro del claro, el Alpha del???????? **_(dudando)_** como se llamaba el que venia despues del Alpha? .

Nunivat: te refieres al beta???

Yukon: no no, creo que estaba al final.

Katos: te refieres a la Zita **_(dzēta)_**

Yukon: aggg que estaba en la punta de mi lengua.

Saba: estás seguro que no era el Gama

Yukon: estaba al final de la clase social.

Nunivat: esclavos?

Yukon: me rindo, pero entiendes mi pregunta, verdad? **_(decia mirando a Aleu)_**

Aleu: bueno, **_(piensa)_** hay un lobo color café chocolate, siempre está interesado en mis obligaciones y cuando avise que me ausentaría, el lo tomo muy mal, pero simplemente no hago caso por mis deberes como líder

Yukon: entonces no tienes ningún compromiso.

Aleu: básicamente si.

Kodi: en parte estoy tranquilo, no me imagino a alguno de ustedes con pareja.

Katos: claro, y tu si ¿verdad?

Kodi: me atrapaste.

Nunivat: aparte de que no fuiste el primero en enamorarte.

los hermanos siguieron caminando hablando de cosas aleatorias hasta que llegaron a la cima de la montaña, en la cima todos mostraron asombro.

Aleu: porfin llegamos (decía contemplando el hermoso paisaje que la cima que la montaña brindaba) aquí fue donde papá me encontró y salvó de aquel oso.

Kodi: tuviste una gran aventura hermana.

Aleu: aunque algo no está bien aquí ** _(mira a una cueva en la cima de la montaña pero esta se encontraba obstruida por una gran roca)_** aquí solía haber una cueva, en allí conocí a mi espíritu guía.

Yukon: pero de donde pudo venir esa piedra? no veo de dónde pudo haber salido.

Aleu: yo también me lo preguntó. ** _(cambiando de tema)_** ey miren.

decía Aleu saltando ciegamente hacia un borde de la montaña, sus hermanos solo pudieron ver totalmente anonadados como su hermana se entregaba al vacío, hasta que se escucho la voz de esta.

Aleu: que esperan, salten **_(se escuchaba la voz de Aleu)_**

sus hermanos al acercarse se dieron cuenta que Aleu había aterrizado en una pequeña plataforma que amortiguó su caída

Nunivat: ! como se te ocurrió... hacer algo así¡ **_(decía la huski que todavía no procesaba la "broma")_**

 ** _Aleu_** : venga ya, salten, **_(decía empezando a bajar_** **_unos pequeños pedruscos_** **_que conformaban un sendero._**

todos saltaron a dicha plataforma donde despues de aterrisar todos divisaron un lugar sin comparación, este lugar era una pequeña orilla al lado del río con una gran piedra que se acomodaba de tal forma que formaba un pequeño muelle que era golpeado frecuentemente por olas, el paisaje era simplemente bello.

Saba: Wow no puedo creer que nos trajeras hasta aquí hermana ** _(decía contemplando dicho paisaje)_**

Aleu: ni yo tampoco lo creo, este lugar la primera vez que lo ví me enamore de el, aunque aquí conocí a Niyu.

Yukon: te refieres a ese lobo de tu historia?

Aleu: si, aunque Naba por alguna razon decidio quedarse con el.

 ** _( perdón si me equivoqué en algún nombre, hace tieeeeeempo que no vi alguna pelicula_**

los hermanos fueron corriendo directamente donde las olas golpeaban aquella roca, donde todos observaban más de cerca las maravillas que ocultaba la orilla.

todos empezaban a jugar a los alrededores, mientras a Aleu le recordaba esos viejos tiempos donde estaba allí.

Aleu: tengan cuidado, podrian caerse. ** _(decía viendo que sus hermanos jugaban muy cerca de la orilla)_**

Dingus: heyy te oyes como papá jaja **_(decía riendose por lo dicho_** )

Aleu: oh no **_(dándose cuenta de lo dicho)_** como puede ser posible.

Nunivat: talvez todos nacimos en el mismo día, pero cada uno maduro a su nivel. **_( pensando)_**

Kodi: claro, mientras estuviste con tu manada tuviste que madurar rapidamente por todas esas responsabilidades.

Aleu: talvez tengas razón Kodi

Kodi: pero no te preocupes porque para mí siempre serás mi hermanita.

Todos menos Kodi y Aleu: jajajajajaja. **_(algunas risas eran fuertes, otras casi no se escuchaba nada y otros se aguantaban las ganas de reir)_**

a dichas risas Aleu solo pudo sonrojarse.

Dingus: **_(intentando parando de reir)_** vaya, como se te ocurrió ese apodo?

Kodi: pues veran, cuando Aleu llego papá ya le llamaba de una forma, y era...

Aleu sabia perfectamente lo que iba a decir, asi que lo detuvo antes de que pudiera decir mínimo una letra

Aleu: calla Kodi ¡ calla ¡ ** _. (decia la huski abalansandose sobre el macho para inmovilisarlo)_**

Kodi: ok ok ya entendí sueltame **_(decía intentando liberarse_**

Ambos hermanos se calmaron.

el atardecer estaba en su maximo esplendor, Aleu sabía que todavía les quedaba un lugar que recorrer.

Aleu: ok sigamos **_( decía llamando la atención a sus hermanos)_** ya quiere anochecer y todavia falta un último lugar por recorrer.

Yukon: oh ni modo vamos nomas, aunque podríamos volver aquí en otra ocasión.

dicho esto los hermanos empezaron a retirarse de la orilla del río y ser guiados denuevo por su hermana a quien Saba consideraba la "mayor" en cuando a madures se refiriese.

Aleu guió a sus hermanos por un camino en donde habia muchos senderos con rocas lisas como pared, era como si fuese un laberinto, y gustos-decia por el naranja del ocaso después de un trayecto llegaron al último lugar del que hablaba Aleu, era nada mas y nada menos que la antigua guarida de la manada de Aleu.

el paisaje lo conformaba grandes paredes de piedra rodeando la parte de atras de la zona, al frente se encontraba un basto lago que llegaba al horizonte, mientras que en la orilla se encontraba una playa de arena y para finalizar el resto del paisaje era un hermoso pasto verde con flores exóticas, también se encontraban uno que otros venados **_(asi los llamo)_** pues este paisaje era un poco más diferente al que Aleu vio por primera vez, pero había algo que no había cambiado para nada, y este era un gran arbol seco, sus ramas eran muy abiertas como para que alguien pudiera reposar en ellas.

Aleu: este lugar a cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine. **_(decía contemplando el nuevo paisaje)_**

Saba: que tiene de diferente hermana?

Aleu: antes no había tanta vida aqui, talvez asi se veía realmente en los buenos tiempos, cuando llege el suelo era arido y no había ningún animal aparte que lobos, vengan les enseñaré algunos lugares, porque ya se aproxima la noche.

dicho esto Aleu empezó a mostrarle el viejo refugio de lobos, tales como ser el lugar donde duermen los invitados, la laguna que alguna vez tuvieron que atravesar, un árbol que desde que llegó estaba con algunas cuántas hojas, pero ahora estaba totalmente seco.

en todo ese tiempo ya estaba empezando a anochecer y ya los hermanos sabían que tendrían que volver rapido si es que no quisiesen problemas.

Nunivat: ok hay que retirarnos, **_(decía intentando apresurar a sus hermanos)_**

Dingus: ok ok, ya lo sabemos

todos estaban volviendo por el camino que habían recorrido ese dia, exepto que Aleu todavia estaba mirando el árbol, es como si el árbol intentase decir algo.

mientras la hibrida miraba el árbol, ella no se percató de que sus hermanos se adelantaban, con excepción de Kodi quien todavía seguía cerca del lugar

Katos: kodi, podrias ver donde esta Aleu?, Nunivat y yo tenemos que controlar el tiempo que tomara en regresar, nos dan alcance.

Kodi: ok

el huski pelirojiso volvío al lugar donde vio como su hermana observaba dicho árbol, el huski no entendio el porque de su "obsecion" por dicho arbol así que el huski se propuso algo

escalar dicho arbol

Kodi ** _:(trepando el árbol y echándose en una rama que le permitia estar un poquito más alto que Aleu pero cara a cara)_** hey hermanita que haces con este arbol

Aleu: heyyy **_(por el apodo)_** solo estaba viendo y pensar porque todo rebosa de vida aqui y este árbol, pues no parece que vaya a vivir, y cambiando de tema, bajate del árbol, lo último que nesecita este árbol es soportar tu peso.

Kodi: que? deves estar bromeando esta rama es muy fuerte. **_( paso todo lo contrario)_**

 ** _!!! CRASSSSHHHHHH !!!_**

en el otro lado unos segundos antes

Saba: no crees que están tardando mucho? podrías ver tu Yukon?

Yukon: cierto, yo me encargaré de que no pase nada indebido **_(decía con un tono picaron)_** jajajaja

Saba: agggg callate y ve a ver lo que pasa **_(decía intentando callar las repetidas insinuaciones de su hermano_**

Yukon: oki ahi voy **_(totalmente animado)_**

devuelta al presente

!!! CRASSSSHHHHHH !!!

la rama no se partio del todo, mucho peor, o no???.

la rama se partio de tal modo que se doblara y cajera hasta 40

pero la acción consecuente dejo a ambos hermanos perplejos

la rama se rompio haciendo que Kodi bajará repentinamente a nivel de Aleu pero en el proseso ambos hermanos chocaron accidentalmente sus labios

un beso accidental

ambos solo podían mirar sus ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa cada segundo se habia convertido en horas.

no sabían que hacer ese momento, todo estaba muy confuso, no sabían cómo salir de esa situación.

pero había alguien más ahi.

era Yukon quien había llegado en el momento más inoportuno, pero también no, pues sólo pudo contemplar la ecena desde un lugar seguro, pero el al igual que Kodi y Aleu tambien estaba en una tormenta de emociones.

entonces fue cuando ya ambos tomaron una solución rápida y al mismo tiempo.

rapidamente apartaron la mirada el uno del otro asi cortando el beso accidental, ambos no querian mirarse, estaban demaciado sonrojados y confundidos ambos poniendose en rumbo a encontrarse con sus otros hermanos aunque no querian mirarse el uno al otro.

Aleu: ok vamos, se hace tarde **_(intentaba parecer neutral pero en el fondo estaba totalmente nerviosa)_**

Kodi: si deberiamos ir rápido **_(igual que Aleu)_**

Yukon sale de su escondite.

Yukon: **_(intenta aparentar su actitud bromista_** hey por qué tardan tanto, vamos.

los 3 hermanos se apresuraron en alcansajr a los demás ninguno se vio directamente a los ojos, Yukon encabezaba el grupo pues el sabia que los otros tomarían algún tipo de atajo, mientras que Aleu y Kodi no sabian como reaccionar todavia, sus mentes estaban totalmente en blanco.

era un viaje con un silencio demaciado incomodo, de vez en cuando Yukon intentaba quitar ese silencio con charlas al azar, pero le era difícil actuar como si no hubiese visto nada.

Yukon: ahora que... Saba me hubiera ayudado en esto, pero ahora me meti solo en esto* vengan sigan es por aquí ** _* (decía señalando una bajada algo empinada)_** * uff de seguro Saba me ayudara, pero por el momento tengo que actuar como lo que soy, su hermano* **_(serio)_**

después de recorrer un cierto trayecto que para ellos era infinito por fin alcanzaron a los otros.

Yukon: por fin llegaron, que les pasa **_(notando que las orejas de Kodi y Aleu estaban mas o menos bajas)_**

Nunivat miro sospechosa a Aleu, algo de ella no le caia bien

Yukon: **_(risa fingida)_** jaja no debe ser nada importante, talvez estén así por el frío.

Aleu: estamos bien, solo que hubo un viento horrible y creo que se entro algo en nuestras orejas, es todo.

Aleu intentaba sonar normal, pero su voz era algo mas nerviosa y hablaba con menor tono de voz cosa que lleno más la atención de Nunivat.

Yukon: mejor demonos prisa, la noche esta a punto de caer. ** _(intenta apresurar las cosas)_**

el grupo de hermanos fue un poco más rápido asi logrando llegar al pueblo, despues todos volvieron a la sala de las calderas donde ya todos se preparaban para la despedida.

Dingus: fue una tarde muy divertida no creen.

Katos: pero si casi nos meten en problemas por lo de su plan de ir a otro lugar.

Saba: calmate después de todo te divertiste.

Katos: ok, eso es cierto, pero dudo conseguir otro permiso para estar casi todo un dia fuera de casa, pero nos veremos de vez en cuando.

Dingus: tienes razon, nos encontraremos casualmebte por allí, sera divertido.

Saba: avisanos hermana después de todo es por ti que hacemos estás salidas locas. **_(decía viendo a Aleu)_**

Aleu: si porsupusto yo les aviso

Kodi: ok creo que ya es hora de que vaya porque mi humano podría castigarme denuevo, ¡adios! **_(decía formato el huski presurosamente)_**

después de eso los hermanos de despidieron y cada uno fue a dos respectivas casas

en el trayecto hacia el barco ya a solas Aleu podia pensar en lo que acababa de pasar esa tarde.

Aleu: *que paso ahi, porque no me aparte de inmeduato, y lo mas importante porque...* **_(sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos)_**

Aleu percibio en el aire un olor conocido, venia de la tienda de carne (carniceria "dut") pero el olor era dificil de reconocer, es como si fuera un lobo.

Aleu haciendo caso omiso continuo su trayecto.

mientras tanto el huski rojo Kodi también pensaba mientras corría

Kodi: *porque tubo que pasar eso, pero no entiendo el porque esa sensacion en mi ser, que me pasaba que no podia mover un musculo, ¿sera????? no eso es lo menos probable. ** _(el pelirrojo no quería seguir pensando en ello, incluso a solas era extraño pensar en ello)_**

y en otra casa Yukon se atrevio a decirle lo que vio esa tarde.

Yukon: Saba tengo que decirte algo sumamente serio de lo que vi hoy

Saba: y que es eso de lo que quieres contarme **_(decía confundida)_**

a Yukon se le paso un punto de vista diferente entonces río como si le hubiesen contesto un chiste

Yukon: jajajajajajaja ok, ok te contare, lo que paso fueeeeee **_(el pensaba decirselo sin pena alguna, despues de todo era el momento perfecto)_**

 ** _eso sería para el próximo capítulo_**

 ** _w_**

la noche empezaba a cubrir todo el paisaje de Alaska, ya todos se preparaban para dormir en sus respectivos hogares, pero una huski miraba desde su cama las estrellas pensando en lo que pasó hoy

Nunivat: jaja hermana, no lograras engañarme, averiguare que fue lo que realmente paso **_(risa malvada/buena)_** después de todo yo tenía un mal presentimiento

 ** _FIN DEL CAP_**

 ** _ESTE FUE UN CAP ESPECIAL, Y MUYYY LARGO PERDÓN SI ME PIERDO_**

 ** _Nota importante._**

 ** _cambiare el nombre de la historia, porque la primera suena mas a "mafia"_**

 ** _pero bue si lo buscan tambien estara el viejo titulo en la descrippcion en la historia._**

 ** _el titulo tiene mil y un interpretaciones._**

 ** _saludos a mis lectores_**

 ** _y que Dios os proteja_**

 ** _"Entre rojo y plomo"_**

 ** _feliz 13k palabras_**


	14. capitulo 13

**_nota:_** ** _en el cap 5 hubo un remake que está conectado con este capítulo por lo del sueño, si no viste el remake te aconsejo verlo._**

 ** _capítulo 13_**

 ** _despejando la mente_**

 ** _sueño de Aleu_**

Aleu se encontraba nuevamente en la mitad de la playa, pero a diferencia de su último sueño el paisaje empezaba a iluminarse poco a poco por los rayos del sol.

Aleu estaba en la misma situación del anterior sueño, en un lado estaba el barco encallado que en su entrada estaban sus hermanos y sus padres quienes estaban emocionados por la precencia de Aleu.

y en el otro estaba la entrada al bosque, con una manada de lobos cuyos ojos brillaban en tono amarillento viendo a Aleu.

Aleu decidió estaves ir en dirección a los lobos, ella noto como sus miradas se apaciguaban, y la veian con respeto.

el clima se puso ventoso y en los cielos se empezaba a notar nubarrones que se formaban en el cielo obstruyendo los rayos solares.

la alpha sin ver atrás puso rumbo al interior del bosque, pero cada paso que Aleu daba le daba una molestia en su ser, cuando la hembra intento darse la vuelta solo vio al bosque que la rodeaba, como si de la nada ya estuviesen muy lejos de aquella playa.

Ella decidió seguir avanzando con si manada, pero había un frío que le extrañaba, puesto a que recién había terminado el invierno.

en el bosque las nubes que se formaban dieron origen a una nevada que caia lentamente cubriendo al paisaje lentamente de un manto blanco.

pero antes de que algo más pasara Aleu escucho una voz, pero a diferencia de la otra vez, era una voz femenina dulce que parecía más de un ángel.

???: la aceptación te traerá la verdadera felicidad...

 ** _fin del sueño_**

Aleu despertó totalmente confundida, otra vez había tenido un sueño extraño, ella intento pensar un poco en aquel sueño donde ella había notado que cada acción que tomaba no era cien por ciento feliz, aparte de que al final de cada una escuchaba un susurro diferente, esa voz fría y autoritaria y esa voz cálida y maternal, que se supone que querían transmitir, a que se refería cuando tenía que "aceptar la realidad" para alcanzar el buen final de aquel sueño.

esas preguntas estaban por toda la cabeza de Aleu, pero de pronto Aleu vio como su padre llegaba con lo que parecía ser un par de pescados recién cazados, todas las dudas se alejaron de ella por un momento.

Balto: traje el desayuno ** _(decía de forma alegre dejando los pescados en un plato vacío que estaba por alli)._** ** _Aleu:_** gracias pa, **_(decía tomando unos de los pescados)_** Balto: ayer tardaron un poco más de lo que creíamos, podrían decirme que tanto hicieron?

Aleu recordó que el plan principal era solo un paseo por el río, pero eso solo desencadenó muchas reacciones, pero ella pensó que haría daño decirle.

Aleu: ok papá te contaré lo que pasó.

la mestiza relato como sus hermanos cambiaron los planes a último momento, le contó sobre cómo habían repetido el mismo viaje que ella tuvo que recorrer, le contó cómo todos reian, jugaban se la pasaban como si fuesen cachorros de nuevo, pero cuando iba a contar cómo volvieron se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar el evento de ayer, sintio como se ponía nerviosa recordando cada detalle, cada segundo, cada sensación confusa, ella simplemente se limitó a decir que volvieron sin problema alguno.

Balto solo cerró los ojos y sonrio.

Balto: entonces no nos avisaron cuando hicieron todo eso ** _(mira a Aleu como si ubiese echo algo malo)_**

Aleu se había dado cuenta de su error, contarle algo así a su padre.

Aleu: bueno pues **_(se pone nerviosa)_**

Balto: **_(rie)_** no, no te preocupes, hace tiempo me di cuenta que ustedes ya no son unos cachorros, pero confío en ustedes que no agan algo irresponsable.

Aleu: claro papá **_(dijo bajando la cabeza de vergüenza)_** Creo que visitarte a mamá hoy.

Balto: recuerda tener cuidado de todo.

Aleu: claro, lo tendre.

dicho esto la hembra salio rumbo al pueblo, más específico, a la casa de su madre, ella procuraba no llamar mucho la atención de los transeúntes.

pero había alguien que la observaba desde un callejón.

Nunivat: lo siento hermana, pero es necesario saberlo. **_(dicho esto ella salió de su escondite haciendo que ella y Aleu se vieran cara a cara)_**.

Nunivat: **_(alegre)_** ¡hola Aleu!.

Aleu: hola Nunivat- corresponde el saludo.

Nunivat: sabes quisiera hacerte una pequeñisima pregunta **_(se pone sería e intimidante)_** que paso ayer al volver.

en otro lado del pueblo se encontraban en la entrada de una casa 2 huskies con sus respectivos amos se preparaban para recibir un paseo con correa, pero mientras sus amos alistaban las ultimas cosas la hermana decidió hablar.

Saba: Yukon... **_(intentaba llamar la atención del nombrado)_**

Yukon: si?, Saba.

Saba: todavia tienes que contarme lo que paso ayer.

 ** _flash back_**

Yukon: ok te contare lo que vi, jajajaja,

Saba: que es. **_(decia algo intrigada)_**

 ** _Yukon_** :( ** _piensa)_** ahora que lo pienso, te pondrías muy dramática y no me dejarias dormir, mejor te lo cuento cuando estemos en el paseo de mañana.

 ** _fin flash back_**

Yukon: ha claro, ok **_( rie entre dientes)_** recuerdas cuando me enviaron a ver que pasaba con Kodi y Aleu?

Saba: siii?

Yukon: ok ok, cuando llegue, Aleu estaba hablando con kodi, el estaba sobre una rama, cuando decidí acercarme lo vi.

Saba: que cosa

Yukon: _(susurro)_.

Saba: !!que¡¡ ** _(decía intentando no creer lo que había dicho su hermano)_**

Yukon: ¿no estas emocionada? esto solo puede ser el principio de algo especial.

Saba quería creer que era una broma de su hermano, pero como lo conocía desde siempre sabía que el no estaba diciendo ninguna broma.

Saba: !!!pero que dices ¡¡¡ denuevo con tu fantacia?!, despierta, eso... no... puede... ser, no tiene que ser, porque no lo aceptas como yo. **_(Saba estaba en un estado nervioso)_**

 ** _Yukon:_** calmate, y no digas eso, envés de eso por qué no aceptas que algo especial hay entre ellos 2.

Saba no quería aceptarlo, el compartida los mismos pensamientos de Yukon sobre Aleu y Kodi, pero a diferencia de su hermano ella sabía que dichos pensamientos no eran sanos.

Saba: ** _(mucho mas calmada)_** **_(suspira)_** es algo que debo pensar cuidadosamente Yukon, no nesecito preciones.

Yukon: siempre y cuando lo aceptes estare sin molestarte todo el tiempo que quieras. **_(sonríe cerrando los ojos)_**

Yukon solo quería que su hermana acepte sus pensamientos mutuos.

 ** _en otra parte del pueblo_**

un huski pelirrojo estaba en la entrada de una casa echa a base de madera, macetas con flores primaverales decoraban las ventanas y en su puerta se notaba una puerta para perros , el pelirrojo se veía como si esperara a alguien.

después de un rato salió una huski ploma, en esta se veia una sonrisa de alegria dispuesta a saludar a aquel pelirrojo corrio a abrazarlo.

Dusty: oooh Kodi, estuve mucho tiempo esperándote **_(decía alegre mentras acariciaba su cuello con el de el)_** Kodi: hola mi dust **_(decía correspondiendo el abrazo)_** después de mucho tengo un tiempo libre solo para ti.

Dusty: que te pasa, te notas algo cansado.

Kodi: si, discúlpame dormi algo tarde anoche.

Kodi antes de dormir quería aclarar lo que habia pasado aquella tarde, lo que provocó que durmiera algo tarde, y al aclararlo saco 2 sentimientos.

el primero era que no debía tomarle importancia ya que solo fue un accidente, pero el segundo fue de que ese "beso" fue algo muy especial para el, e incluso también para ella.

Obviamente el escogió la primera opción y desecho la segunda pues era algo proibido.

Kodi: ok preparate porque daremos un paseo.

Kodi quería relajar su mente, que mejor manera de hacerlo que pasar tiempo con su pareja.

Ambos huskies fueron por una via que se solía usar para repartir el correo, pues ambos sabían que estaba cerca de un pequeño arrollo de aguas termales que en sus alrededores se escuchaba soplar el viento suavemente debido a que en sus alrededores se contemplaba montañas que hacian que el lago fuese un lugar perfecto para que quienes estuviesen allí disfrutarán el paisaje. Se podía decir que era un pequeño paraíso atrapado entre unas montañas.

ambos huskies se echaron en la orilla uno muy cerca del otro de aquel lago disfrutando de aquella compañía, les gustaba recordar viejos tiempos.

Kodi: todavía recuerdo como encontré este lugar.

Dusty: antes cuando este camino era nuevo nos veíamos obligados a confiarte la tarea de subir uno de esos cerros y ver el camino para saber si iban bien.

Kodi: tarea que yo aceptaba con gusto, pero en unas de esas vi este pequeño lugar, fue un secreto mío por un tiempo hasta que te lo dije.

Dusty: y desde ese tiempo este lugar es nuestro secreto. **_(decia reposandose sobre el pelirrojo_**.

el sol ya estaba en medio del cielo, era el mediodía, el frío de entre las montañas y el calido lago mas los rayos solares creaban una niebla casi invisivle cuya temperatura era un aire refrescante para el ambiente, sin duda era un pequeño paraiso.

Lo cierto era que esos dos huskies pasarian un buen tiempo allí **_(conversando -_-)…_**

 ** _Eso es todo para este capitulo T - T_**

 ** _Mejor sera mantener menos de 2k de palabras._**

 ** _Oh, pero si ustedes quieren puedo aumentar la longitud de los capitulos._**

 ** _Nomas me envian un comentario y ya :D …_**

o.O

 ** _nota: después de 14k palabras me di cuenta de algo._**

 ** _!!que despues de 13k apenas llegamos donde estamos!!_**

 ** _!hay que acelerar las cosas! por mi culpa deben estar bostezando, perdon, perdon, perdon._**

 ** _claro no haré todo de golpe pero me esmerare para relatar el nudo, bueno dicho esto una nota dirigida para sebas omega:_**

 ** _este capitulo esta dedicado a ti, este capitulo lo hice para que tú disfrutes leerlo, entendere cualquier decicion que tomes, solo te doy muchas gracias, de no ser por ti talvez nunca hubiese vuelto a escribir esta historia._**

 ** _solo te puedo decir Muchas Gracias._**

 ** _ahora mi sueño es alcanzar los 7 corazones, se que son demaciadas espectativas, pero ese es mi sueño, por eso lanzare remakes. para mejorar esta historia, dicho esto nos vemos en el siguiente cap, shauuu que Dios os bendiga : ' )_**


	15. capitulo 14

capitulo 14.

Datos Â, B•, k

(perdon el docente me traumo con sus triangulos).

era el medio día en Nome y en el medio de sus calles se encontraban 2 huskies hermanas en la cual una se encontraba en una situación totalmente desprevenida el cual era una pregunta totalmente repentina.

Nunivat: (alegre) sabes quisiera hacerte una pequeñisima pregunta (se pone sería e intimidante) que paso ayer al volver.

Aleu estaba tensa, la forma de como drásticamente cambia de humor y pregunta tal situación, acaso ella habrá sospechado algo, o incluso ya lo sepa y la pregunta solo es para saber si dice la verdad?

Aleu intento parecer lo mas natural posible pero se notaba un poco de tension en su voz.

Aleu: jeje, que?, no entiendo de que va tu pregunta, no pasó nada extraño ayer, jejeje.

Nunivat simplemente sonrio con malicia.

Nunivat: segura?, escucha Aleu yo fui la primera en enamorarme, y durante ese tiempo gane un tipo de experiencia que los demas de nuestros hermanos no tienen,(miro directamente a los ojos de Aleu) al verte se que algo pasa, recuerda que solo te quiero ayudar, así que te lo preguntaré ¿paso algo con Kodi?.

Aleu intento apartar la mirada intimidante de Nunivat pero ella sabía que eso la haría parecer sospechosa, entonces con un pequeño temblor en su voz le dijo.

Aleu: n...no no paso nada estoy segura(decía fingiendo felicidad y comodidad)

Nunivat concentró un poco más su mirada en Aleu para luego cerrar sus ojos y sonreír.

Nuniva ** _t_** : (denuevo ** _alegre)_** ok eso era todo lo que quería saber hermana, nos vemos luego.( ** _dijo para luego retirarse del lugar)_**

Aleu pensó que había terminado lo peor, entonces se dispuso a emprender rumbo a la casa de su madre, hasta mientras Nunivat estaba devuelta en un callejón.

Nunivat: tus expreciones no me engañan hermana, losiento pero lo haré por tu bien.

Aleu puso rumbo denuevo a la casa de su madre, pero sin antes percibir de nuevo un olor conocido, pero el rastro era demaciado debil como para reconocerlo, el olor provenía de una tienda de carne haciendo que el olor sea más difícil de reconocer.

Aleu simplemente siguió su camino hasta llegar a una casa un poco apartada de las demás que estaba encima de una colina, cuando Aleu llego escalo una pila de cosas que conducia hacia la ventana del 1er piso, para luego rascar la ventana así anunciando su llegada.

A la cual la huski pelirroja fue a acudir con el llamado de su hija, al abrirle la ventana para que pasara, se veía alegre al verla.

Jenna: oh vaya, Aleu que te trae aqui mi pequeña. **_(decía la madre feliz por su llega)._**

Aleu: enrealidad solo vine para pasar tiempo contigo má, hace tiempo que no tenemos una charla nosotras dos.

Jenna: en eso tienes razon hija, desde que tu padre me dijo que te habías escapado no hubo minuto en que no me preocupe por ti, imagínate cómo me sentí cuando tu padre volvio

 ** _recuerdo_**

una huski pelirroja observaba preocupada a través de su ventana, el clima nevado solo aumentaba más su preocupación, pero ella recordaba que era de vital que ella se quedase, pues ella tambien queria ayudar pero recordo lo que dijo ella y lo que le dijeron *espera, yo tambien ire, *no, tu quedate, por si regresa*

ella ententio aquel importante punto, aunque quisiera ayudar en la busqueda de su hija no podia aportar demaciado a la busqueda, aparte de que ellos tenian que resolverlo como padre e hija.

asi que ella solo podia esperar que ambos llegasen sanos y salvos, pero sus ojos estaban cansados por ver solo la nevada que veia en plena mitad de la noche que sin darse cuenta entro en un sueño profundo.

Cuando ya era de mañana escucho unos aullidos que la alertaron para que se despierte rapidamente, era el mensaje que esperaba con desesperacion, entonces al ver nuevamente por la ventana vio a aquel lobo/perro que tanto estaba esperando, asi que sin detenimiento alguno salió de la ventana para bajar rápidamente por las escaleras improvisadas.

Jenna: ¡Balto! -decía la huski corriendo a abrazarlo - do...donde esta Aleu -decía temerosa notando la ausencia de esta-

Balto: **_(suspira apenado pues no sabe exactamente que decirle)_** veras ... Aleu encontro finalmente su hogar.

Jenna: qu...que quieres decir **_(preocupada)_**.

Balto: pues, veras...

el perro/lobo se dispuso a contarle todo lo ocurrido a la huski, esta escuchaba atentamente la historia, ella se encontraba sorprendida por todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar su pequeña hija, al final del relato la madre tenia demaciadas emociones distintas, pero una sombresalia de todas, el dolor de saber que talvez ya no volveria a verla.

la huski pelirroja con lágrimas en sus ojos reposos su cuello con el del macho, nesesitaba desahogar lo que sentía, Balto la acompaño en su pesar, ambos se quedaron alli por un buen tiempo.

 ** _Fin recuerdo_**

Aleu: perdoname mamá por todo lo que te hice pasar, pero igual tendre que volver.

Jenna: no te preocupes hija, **_(sonrie)_** lo entiendo y fue un placer volver a ver a mi pequeña hija.

Aleu: mamá ya no soy tan pequeña.

Jenna: ** _(rie suavemente)_** vamos, para mi ninguno de mis hijos es lo suficientemente grande como para no darme un abrazo.

Aleu: ohhh mamá **_(dandole un abrazo)_**

Jenna: ok, entonces cuentame un poco de tus anecdotas.

Aleu: pues preparate que esto llevara algo de tiempo.

ambas se recostaron en el piso de madera para que ambas tubieran la charla que no tuvieron hace mucho.

Ambas hablaron por un buen tiempo; ya se empezaba de ver a lo lejos que el sol se empezaba a ocultar entre las montañas, y una pareja de huskies se percataron de esto.

 ** _en_** ** _las afueras del pueblo_**

un par de huskies estaba contemplando aquellas aguas termales hasta que la huski hablo

Dusty: hey Kodi, crees que ya es hora de volver?

decía intentando no arruinar el momento.

Kodi: **_(viendo cómo el sol se ocultaba en la lejanía)_** creo que tienes razón Dust, sera mejor volver antes del anochecer, **_(se levanta para luego estirarse)_** , ¿sabes? intentaré buscar más lugares así para la próxima cita, ¿que tal? **_(pregunto sonriendo)_**

Dusty asintio alegre, dicho esto ambos volvieron a Nome justo cuando el paisaje estaba a punto de pintarse por completo de naranja.

 ** _Mientras tanto en la casa de Jenna._**

Jenna: hija, no crees que ya esta anocheciendo?, deberías volver con tu padre.

Aleu: mamá solo esta atardeciendo, pero bueno, talvez tengas razón, te visitaré denuevo ma ** _(abrazo de cuello)_**.

Jenna: muchas gracias por la visita **_(corresponde)_**.

Aleu salio de la casa de su madre y puso rumbo al barco de su padre.

 ** _con Kodi y Dusty_**

Mientras tanto Kodi acompaño a Dusty hasta su casa.

Kodi: ok Dust parece que nos veremos tarde o temprano **_(guiño)_** , yo tambien debo volver a casa, nos vemos mi Dust... ** _(abrazo de cuello)_**

Dusty: nos vemos mi Kodiak.

Kodi puso rumbo hacia su casa pero tubo una sorpresa al ver a su hermana Aleu pasando al camino contrario que el haciendo que ambos se encontrasen cara a cara.

Kodi: oh, hola Aleu **_(decía todavía medio apenado)._**

Aleu: hola Kodi **_(algo apenada)_**

ambos todavía recordaban aquel incidente, pero ambos sabían que no podían estar sufriendo por siempre por esa situación, tenían que olvídarlo.

Kodi: vas donde papá verdad?, te importa si te acompaño?

Kodi quería dejar en el pasado aquel incidente y volver a pasar tiempo con su "hermana favorita"

Aleu: claro no hay problema.

Ambos caminaban por las calles transitadas de Nome, el atardecer estaba desapareciendo cambiando lugar con la noche, entonces Kodi decidio hablar sin temor alguno.

Kodi: sabes?, nosotros decidimos si una situación es incómoda o no, asi que lo que paso ayer solo fue un accidente, nosotros no quisimos que pasara eso, así que simplemente tomemoslo como un pequeño accidente y reiremos por eso.

Aleu: jaja, tienes razón, me alegra de que pensemos lo mismo.

despues de eso ambos ya volvieron a tener confianza entre ellos y empezaron a platicar cómodamente de nuevo, pero en medio de esa charla Aleu de la nada miro fijamente hacia uno de las estructuras que se encontraban al lado de ellos.

Kodi:que pasa Aleu.

Aleu:ese olor, nuevamente, pero esta vez mas fuerte.

despues de eso Aleu fue a investigar el lugar, kodi tambien la siguio.

Al llegar a la parte trasera del edificio se dio cuenta que habian unos lobos y una loba comandandolos.

Jane: vamos rapido, tenemos que salir de aqui en menos de 15 segundos **_(en su boca agarraba una bolsa de carne seca)_**

Aleu: ¡¡Jane!! que rayos estas haciendo. **_(decia llamandole la atención a la loba)_**

Jane al notar la presencia de Aleu al principio sus ojos se mostraban sorprendidos, pero después de un rato ella se mostró desafiante.

Jane: miren quien decidio aparecer, Alpha, ¿ya terminó de pasear?. **_(pregunto desafiante)_**

Aleu: Jane, dime que estabas haciendo!? ** _(decia la Alpha empesando a perder la paciencia)_**

Jane: que cree que hago, estoy manteniendo está manada mientras usted pierde el tiempo **_(decía empezando a elevar la voz)._**

Aleu: pero que dices, estas robando este almacen, aparte de estar utilizando al equipo de siguilo.

los lobos alrededor solo procedieron a volver a la guarida, era muy sospechoso que tantos lobos se quedasen en el mismo lugar, así dejando a ambas hembras resolver sus problemas.

Jane: escuche bien, "Alpha", estamos pasando por una época de escasez de comida y por eso nos vemos obligados a esto.

Aleu: pero que estás diciendo, la manda esta cerca de la cascada, ahí no debería escacear la comida.

ambas empezaron a discutir acaloradamente, mientras que Kodi por primera vez se sintió incapaz de hacer algo para parar la situacion.

la discucion había llegado a tal punto de que ambas ya estaban a un solo punto de provocacion.

Yane: escuché, ya me cansé de sus comodidades y su forma de actuar como líder, ¿me dió el puesto de Alpha temporalmente verdad? **_(posicion defensiva)_** pues ahora lo reclamare para siempre.

Dicho esto, Jane se abalanzó agresivamente contra Aleu empezando a atacarla y Aleu como respuesta se vio obligada a defenderse, ella sabía que Jane era joven y fuerte, no se rendiría tan fácil así que su plan era debilitarla.

cosa que la Alpha veía difícil de conseguir pues para eso tenía que contraatacar. Ambas peleaban salvajemente, Kodi solo intentaba ver el mejor momento para intervenir pues no era tan fácil entrar en aquella pelea, pero vio la mejor oportunidad y Kodi agarro a Jane de la parte superior de su cuello y con fuerza y enojo al ver como trataba a su "hermana favorita" la tiró con fuerza lejos de Aleu haciendo que ambas hembras se separaran.

Ambas respiraban agotadas, las heridas eran algo notables, Jane tenia rascaduras en toda su espalda y algunas sangraban levemente; mientras que Aleu se notaba más las heridas de mordidas en su espalda, pero había una que sobresalía, era una herida en su pata trasera derecha, está se notaba mucho más herida, está sangraba goteando, al parecer había sido una mordida fuerte.

Jane: crees que ganaste? claro que no, eso no termina aquí.

dicho esto la loba se fue cojeando hacia dirección donde estaba la manda, mientras tanto Kodi ayudo a Aleu a levantarse.

Kodi: ¡Aleu!

Kodi ayudo a Aleu a levantarse.

Aleu: n...no te preocupes estoy bien **_(decía como si no hubiese pasado nada)._**

Kodi: será mejor que vayamos a mi casa, no puedes ir con papá en ese estado.

Aleu: jeje tienes razón, de seguro haría un escandalo **_(intenta caminar pero caer por el dolor)_**

Kodi ve eso e inmediatamente la ayuda.

Kodi: vamos Aleu, yo te ayudaré.

Aleu: gr...gracias **_(aguantando el dolor)._**

ambos llegaron a la casa del pelirojo, entonces el huski rasco la puerta para que pudieran entrar pues Aleu no estaba en condiciones de pasar por la puerta o la ventana del zotano.

Despues vino un joven a abrir la puerta para luego ver asustado como Kodi tenia a su lado una lobo que estaba herida.

dueño: ¡¡Kodi!!, que rayos paso.

Kodi se mostro con una cara de preocupado ante su dueño, este entendio lo que queria decir.

Dueño: Kodi, en los problemas en que te metes, ok te entiendo Kodi curare a tu amiga, **_(suspira)_**.

al entrar el dueño acomodo a Aleu para ponerle alcohol a la herida para evitar infecciones, luego de eso aplicó un vendaje a la pata herida.

Dueño: ok Kodi hice mi parte, lo demás te toca a ti, yo me iré a dormir

Kodi: ok, vamos Aleu te ayudaré a ir al zotano.

ambos bajaron hasta el zotano Kodi acomodo con cuidado a Aleu en su canasta.

Aleu: muchas gracias por todo **_(algo apenada)_**.

Kodi se acomoda dentro de la cesta cubriendola de tal forma que proteguia su espalda.

Kodi: hey no te preocupes despues de todo tu eres mi "hermana favorita".

Aleu: ** _(preocupada)_** que tal si ella tiene razón, que tal si yo les estoy fallando?

Kodi: **_(tiernamente)_** hey calmate, tuviste buenas razones para volver a casa, nadie te podría culpar.

Aleu: talvez tengas razón, **_(se acomoda para dormir)_** sabes? esta posición me recuerda esa ocasión en que...

Kodi: si, yo tambien me acorde.

Aleu: hey no me dejaste terminar.

Kodi: losiento **_(sonriendo)_**

Sin darse cuenta ambos cayeron victima del sueño y se durmieron.

Inocencia era la palabra que describía aquella imagen tierna

Paso otro dia en Nome pero estos cada vez se complicaban más para la pareja de estos hermanos.

Aleu por su parte tenía la duda de lo que Jane le dijo.

Saba estaba en una lucha interna para aclarar sus pensamientos.

A Kodi le tocó preocuparse por su hermana, nunca pensó que ser Alpha de una manada de lobos sería tan complicado. pero los problemas aún estan en ocultar su "segundo punto de vista" que cosas más podrían pasar para que su punto de vista cambien.

 ** _Retorne con un aviso :3_**

 ** _Ansio decirles sobre un posible Remake epico_** …

 ** _ok pense en aumentar a la historia los personajes que yo eliminé (por razones que dire en el siguiente cap), este plan sigue en beta pero quisiera saber su opinión :3_**

 ** _saludos a mis bellos lectores._**

 ** _y un abrazo de oso a mis seguidores :'3_**

 ** _que Dios os cuide_**


	16. Capitulo 15

cap 15.

Un solo punto de vista.

Flash back.

Unos 5 cachorros jugaban a la orilla del río, mientras que otros 2 se encontraban hablando un poco apartado del grupo.

Aleu:auchh cuidado que duele (quejandose)

Kodi: intento ser lo mas cuidadoso posible, (quitando algo del lomo de su hermana) puedes decirme cómo pasó esto?

Aleu: ya te lo dije, intenté pasar lo mas rápido posible por el tronco pero una astilla me rasco la espalda.

la pequeña cachorra se había echo una herida en el lomo donde se notaba una cortada no tan profunda.

Kodi: creo que ya sabes lo que van a decir mamá y papá verdad?.

Aleu: por eso nesecito que me ayudes a ocultarlo.

Kodi: ok, solo por ti.

Yukon: oigan que hacen aquí tan apartado, a Saba le toca atrapar.

Kodi: ok ya vamos.

esa noche al volver a casa de su madre ambos estaban tratando de cubrir lo mas posible la herida de Aleu, al momento de ir a dormirse Kodi cubrio con su cuerpo la espalda de su hermana tapandola en un abrazo calido de hermanos.

Fin flash back

el sol empezaba a iluminar el paisaje de Nome, entre ellos la luz del sol penetraba por una ventana que daba vista al sótano haciendo que el pelirrojo se despierte. Al despertar vio como su hermana dormiá tranquilamente al lado suyo descansando de lo que pasó ayer.

El al verla dormir sentía una paz consigo mismo, para el ella se veía como cuando ellos eran cachorros, pero obviamente no era así, ella había asumido responsabilidades grandes como líder, incluso visitar a su familia se había vuelto un punto en contra hacia su deber como Alpha, pero ella quería ver al menos una vez más a su familia, quería convivir con ella por un tiempo porque talvez ya no volvería a verlos.

Esa era la clase de situaciones que dejaba a Kodi preocupado, pero el ver a su hermana dormir tranquilamente le calmaba dichos pensamientos, para no arruinar tan bella escena procedió a acomodarse para dormir denuevo.

despues de un rato Aleu empezó a abrir los ojos empezando a despertar, en un intento por levantarse despertó a su hermano.

Aleu: buenos días Kodi.

Kodi: buenos dias Ale

Aleu: sabes? nesecito pedirte un gran favor (suspiro) nesecito que les digas a nuestros hermanos que me ausentare un tiempo.

Kodi se levantó repentinamente por la noticia,

Kodi: que!?, porque dices eso? (decía empezando a recordar cómo se sintió al enterarse de la primera vez que se fue.)

Aleu: (suspira) e descuidado mi deber como Alpha, si no calmo las cosas en la manada las cosas se pondrán peor (desvía la mirada avergonzada) les diría personalmente a nuestros hermanos pero será mejor que vaya lo más rápido posible a la manada, por favor, solo me alcanza para poder decirle a nuestros padres.

Kodi simplemente miro al piso con una mirada triste.

Aleu: hey no te preocupes (intentando calmar a su hermano) te prometo que volveré en muy poco tiempo.

Ni ella estaba segura de sus palabras.

Aleu: cuidalos por mi mientras no este (dandole un pequeño beso inconciente en la mejilla)

dicho esto la husky mestiza salió a toda prisa, todo segundo era valioso.

el husky pelirrojo se quedó atónito ante la acción final de su hermana.

Antes de que el pudiese hacer algo ella ya se había ido, el intento seguirla, pero algo en su mente interrumpió dicha acción.

10 min despues

el husky pelirrojo se había levantado, tenía que cumplir lo que le dijo su hermana, iba a decirles a sus hermanos sobre la ausencia de Aleu

caminando por las calles de Nome el husky estaba pensando sobre lo que hizo su hermana al despedirse, eso hizo despertar de nuevo esa sensación extraña que a duras penas había enterado.

mientras el iba a darle las noticias a sus hermanos y aclarando sus ideas algo lo interrumpió en el camino.

Dusty: ¡ Kodi ! (saltando hacia el, emocionada) justamente estaba yendo a verte.

Kodi: jeje, hola mi Dusty (correspondiendo el saludo) estaba en camino a decirle algo a mis hermanos, veras... mi hermana tuvo que volver de urgencia donde su manada.

Dusty: vaya... debe ser difícil tener un cargo muy alto, pero espero que le vaya bien.

Kodi: ahora que lo pienso, dije que iríamos juntos a muchos lugares especiales.

Dusty: oh mi Kodiak, eso quisiera, pero mi humana ya hizo planes y en este momento nos estamos preparando para ir a visitar a un pariente al otro pueblo, pero quise venir a pasar un rato más contigo (acariciandole el cuello)

Kodi: primero Aleu ahora tu? (rie suavemente) parece que hoy no es mi dia, ¿te veré pronto?.

Dusty: claro, solo estare alli 2 dias , oh vaya mi humana debe estar buscandome oh vaya justo ahora, ok mi Kodiak nos vemos en 2 dias.

Dicho esto la husky procedió a besar en la mejilla al pelirrojo para luego ir corriendo hacia su dueña

pero el husky pelirrojo había sentido algo extraño en aquel beso de despedida, ese beso había perdido la calidez con la que Kodi lo sentía, entonces en allí es donde Kodi se dio cuenta de algo.

Aquel sentimiento había vuelto, aquel punto de vista que tanto se esforzó tanto en afirmar que era falso.

el husky inhaló agotado, lo mejor era tener solo un punto de vista, para eso tendría que volver donde todo empezó.

Kodi: iré a visitar a mis hermanos, después iré a aclarar mi mente, no quiero que volvamos a es situación incómoda.

se puso en marcha.

en otro lado de Nome.

un par de huskies se encontraban contemplando desde la ventana el horizonte viendo cómo unos nubarrones grandes venían lentamente a Nome

Saba: parece que se acercan días lluviosos (acomodado al lado de la ventana en una pequeña mesita de noche)

Yukon: sería una buena excusa para quedarnos en casa.

Saba: tan flojos somos? (rie suavemente)

ambos estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Yukon rompió el hielo con una pregunta.

Yukon: Ya decidiste tu respuesta?

pregunto algo asustado de la posible respuesta

Saba: (suspira) ¿sabes?, eso no es fácil decir para mí, pero tienes razón (baja las orejas) no puedo ocultar lo que siento...y lo que siento que nuestros hermanos deberían estar juntos (desvía la mirada apenada).

Yukon: en... enserio? (emocionado) jaja... no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que por fin lo hayas aceptado (empieza a mostrar su alegría mediante saltos y movimientos de cola) ahora por fin puedo volver a hacerte la vida imposible (le muerde la oreja suavemente)

Saba: hey ¡hey! detente, todavía puedo cambiar de decisión.

Yukon: (un poco más calmado)perdón me deje llevar, pero enserio me alegra de que al fin lo aceptaras, que tal si vamos a buscar viejas fotos de todos nosotros, de seguro con eso logramos un avance en todo esto.

Saba: ¿pero que dices, donde encontraríamos dichas fotos?

Yukon: creo que mamá tenía algunas guardadas por el viejo molino, ven, vamos a buscarlas nosotros mismos.

dicho esto ambos hermanos salieron de casa partiendo rumbo en busca de las fotos, pero no sé percataron de que alguien quería hablar con ellos

mientras tanto con Kodi

Kodi: vaya, solo me quedan Yukon y Saba, como reaccionarán cuando se los diga.

el pelirrojo había llegado a la casa de sus hermanos, pero parecía como si no hubiese nadie en casa, la prueba para afirmar esto era que la ventana del segundo piso estaba cerrada, normalmente los 2 hermanos dejaban la ventana abierta para que el aire fresco inunde la habitación, pero si ellos salían tenían la obligación de cerrar la ventana.

Kodi: al parecer ellos salieron, bueno mientras ellos no estan aprovecharé el tiempo, es hora de arreglar esto de una vez por todas.

dicho esto el husky partio rumbo a las montañas donde todo había empezado.

eran las 2 de la tarde cuando el husky pudo llegar a la cima de la montaña, pero antes de que pudiera dirigirse al arbol noto algo inusual en la cima de aquella montaña.

la gigantesca roca que bloqueaba la entrada al túnel había sido movida dejando al descubierto la entrada al túnel.

Kodi: espera, ¿que acaso antes esto no estaba totalmente bloqueado?.

era como si alguien hubiese empujado la gigantesca piedra unos centímetros más allá para abrir una pequeña brecha en el tunel. Kodi vio dudando aquel tunel preguntándose si debería entrar.

Kodi: supuestamente Aleu conoció a alguien muy importante dentro de esta cueva, ella dijo que ese lugar hizo preguntarle sobre quién era, talvez pueda ver algo yo también, talvez podré deshacerme de esos malos pensamientos.

dicho esto el husky pelirrojo decidió entrar en dicha caverna, al entrar vio como el camino se volvía oscuro haciendo muy difícil poder caminar, llegado cierto momento Kodi no pudo observar que había una bajada demaciado empinada haciendo que el baje bruscamente habiéndole entrar mas dentro de la cueva, empezó a distinguir como una voz aguda estuviese tarareando una suave melodía

Kodi: pero que?

dijo el husky viendo que casi al final del túnel algo brillaba débilmente y en el centro se podía escuchar el origen de la melodía a medida que se iba acercando.

Llego a una cámara grande y cerrada, en las paredes se podía apreciar pequeños destellos que se asemejaban a las estrellas en la noche, en el medio de la sala se encontraba unos pequeños pedestales de piedra y alrededor de ellos muchos cristales pequeños desparramados, en el pedestal más alto y ancho se encontraba el origen del tarareo de tan bella melodia, el husky se acercó lentamente hacia el montón de cristales que cubría la imagen de aquella voz aguda.

al llegar Kodi pudo observar como un pequeño cachorro de zorro naranja con extremidades cafés, sus ojos eran de un color verde-celeste que resaltaban su joven cara, estaba reposando sobre el pedestal, al parecer estaba acomodando los cristales en forma de que pareciera un nido alrededor del pedestal.

???: (dejando de tararear) ufff ojalá pudiera cantar como el.

dijo aquel cachorro zorro para si mismo mientras contemplaba el techo de la cueva al parecer ignoraba la presencia de Kodi.

Entonces Kodi decidió preguntar.

Kodi: fue una musica muy bella (dijo acercándose un poco al cachorro)

el zorrezno volteo para observar la figura del husky pelirrojo para luego acomodarse.

???: oh vaya, no esperaba visitas (se rie un poco) disculpa por la canción, sigo practicando.

Kodi: ¿de que hablas? tu cancion fue hermosa.

???: jeje enrealidad me la enseño mi amigo, el si canta mejor que yo, y muchas gracias por cierto, emm?... (dandose cuenta que ninguno se había presentado)

Kodi: Kodi, llámame Kodi. (Amablemente)

Noha: yo Noha, me alegro en conocerte (alegre)

Kodi: que hace un cachorro como tu en esta cueva, puede ser peligrosa ¿y tus padres? **_(pregunto extrañado el pelirojo)_**.

Noha: mi madre me dijo que me quedara aquí mientras ella busca a algún animal "perdido"y mi padre nos acompaña en el alma ** _.(mirando al piso tristemente)_**

dicho esto el cachorro sacudió la cabeza y volvio a poner una sonrisa en la cara.

Noha: pero no te preocupes por mi, esta cueva es segura, aunque es muy aburrido estar todo el día aqui.

Kodi: que tal si me quedo hasta que tú madre llegue.

Noha: es muy amable de tu parte, pero de seguro tienes cosas más importantes que hacer **_(mostrando cara de preocupación_** aparte de que tu persona debe estarte buscando.

Kodi: **_(Confundido)_** como supiste que yo t...

es interrumpido

Noha: facil, vi tu collar

el collar de Kodi era totalmente cubierto por su pelaje, pero de alguna forma el joven zorro lo habría logrado ver

Kodi: en algo tienes razon, ok creo que es momento de despedirme.

El pelirojo aun no creyendo como el cachorro logro ver su collar empezo a dar media vuelta.

Noha: pe-pero si alguna vez no sabes que hacer, puedes venir a acompañarme, te contare historias que mi madre me cuenta.

Kodi: claro, suena bien, nos vemos, ahora tengo que contarles a mis hermanos un asunto algo delicado.

Noha: huyyy sera mejor que vayas pronto, adios.dicho esto el zorresno despacho al husky a la entrada de la cueva donde vio como el pelirrojo bajaba la montaña con toda rapidez.

mientras tanto en Nome unos dos Huskies volvían a casa después de lograr sus objetivos.

Yukon: vez, te dije que mamá las tenía.

Saba: aunque resultaron más de las que yo creía.

Yukon: ok solo hay que reunir a todos y mostrar las fotos y, y, y **_(empezando a exaltarse)_**

Saba: paso por paso, primero vamos a comer la cena.

mientras ambos hermanos estaban a metros de la entrada de la casa se encontraron con su hermano Kodi.

Yukon: oh que coincidencia, quetal Kod justo queríamos hablar contigo.

Kodi: hola chicos, eh hermanos tengo algo serio que decirles.

Saba: que pasa Kodi **_(algo preocupada por el tono de voz)_**

Kodi: **_(suspiro)_** bueno la cosa es que... Aleu fue devuelta con su manada.

Saba/Yukon: ... ... ... ... ¿¡que!? **_(impactados)_**

 ** _por alguna parte del bosque en el pasado_**...

en las cercanias de la cima de una cascada se encuentran una manada de lobos, cada uno hacia sus respectivos deberes de la madrugada dentro de la manada.

repentinamente se pudo oir un aullido que resonó en todo el bosque.

Obligo rápidamente a los lobos mayores ir al origen del aullido

Ningun lobo creía lo que estaban viendo, la Beta estaba con heridas

Observaron claramente las marcas en su espalda y en partes de su cuerpo pero nadie se atreveria a preguntar porque.

después de eso Yane convocó a todos los lobos para un mensaje especial, ya estando todos listos e intrigados de lo que diria la beta.

Yane: **_(tono serio)_** es mi deber decirles que desde hoy habrá cambios bruscos en esta manada, primero... _ **(es interi**_

 _ **rumpida por una voz reconocida** **)**_

Aleu: ¡ Detente Yane !

 ** _continuará._** ** _—_—_—_—_—_—_** ** _este capítulo esta dedicado para Foxy_** ** _muchas gracias a ti y a todos mis bellos lectores y seguidores nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo._** ** _que dios los bendiga._**


	17. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16

 ** _Arreglando errores_**

 ** _•U•U•_**

 **7:00 am**

El ambiente alrededor de la manada de lobos se habia tornado fria, el silencio absoluto dejaba paso solo al sonido que hacia el viento que soplaba a travez de los arboles.

La Beta estaba mirando con una exprecion de rabia en dirección hacia la Alpha, mientras que ella a su vez tenía una exprecion que expresaba angustia al mismo tiempo que liderasgo.

Aleu: porfavor... detente. **_(dijo con un tono de suplica_**

Ningun lobo podía creer la escena que estaban viendo, la Alpha quien incluso al principio de conocerla la habían conocido como una hembra fuerte que había sido elegida por la misma Aniu, se mostraba asi delante de Yane, quien creía que el mandato debía dárselo al más dominante y fuerte.

Jane: como te atreves a volver

Dijo la hembra mostrando los dientes en forma agresiva mientras se acercaba a la Alpha.

Jane: has demostrado debilidad en combate dejando que ese "perro te ayudara"

Aleu: Jane, entiendo tu punto de vista, pero porfavor entiende la mía.

Dijo la alpha en un intento de razonar pasivamente con la beta

Jane: que voy a entender, que prefieres perder el tiempo, que evades todas tus responsabilidades?!

Aleu: Calmate Jane, volví aquí para arreglar las cosas.

Jane: Demuestralo (tono seco y vacio)

 ** _flash back_**

 ** _Orillas de un rio_**

 ** _12:45 Am_**

en cercanías del río se allaban una manada de lobos donde todos trabajaban en sus respectivas asignaciones de trabajo a excepción de una.

La nueva Alpha despues de haber encargado las tareas ella se dirigía a una cueva con una cara que demostraba preocupación.

Aleu: dígame, todavía sigue alli?

preguntado a unos lobos que caminaban junto a ella.

lobo: si, ella no quiere salir de allí.

Aleu: ok dejenme hablar con ella a solas.

dicho esto la nueva alpha entro a la cueva donde al final se encontraba una pequeña loba de la mitad del tamaño de Aleu y un poco mas.

En ella se notaba tristeza al mismo tiempo que enojo, ella solo estaba viendo el piso sentada en aquella esquina de la cueva, asi evitando cualquier contacto visual con cualquiera que quisiera entrar.

La Alpha se acercó procurando no incomodar a la joven, al estar detrás de ella le empezó a hablar amablemente.

Aleu: Que tal pequeña, dime cómo te llamas

La loba no respondió

Aleu: porque no me cuentas lo que te pasa?

en un intento de observar a la loba a su cara ella simplemente volteo la mirada.

Aleu: escucha, se que Niju fue alquien a quien admirabas, pero algunas cosas de las que hacía... eran malas, vamos, dame una oportunidad se que puedo ser una buena lider.

la cachorra volteo la cabeza lentamente para observar a los ojos de la Alpha y con una mirada seria dijo solo una palabra

 _"Demuestralo"_

 ** _Fin flashback_**

Aleu se habia quedado sorprendida al escuchar aquella palabra, a su mente llegaron no solo uno sino muchos recuerdos en donde esa palabra los marcaba.

Una lágrima casi invisible bajo por la mejilla de la Alpha mientras su mente se encontraba fuera de sí.

Aleu:yo..., yo... ** _(vuelve en si)_**

Luego de eso La alpha torno su voz de dominio.

Aleu: disculpen si yo e estado ausente estos días, ahora veo que mi destino y deber es guiar y proteger está manada, desde este momento vuelvo a asumir e integrarme a mis cargos, ahora pueden volver a hacer sus deberes. **_(hablando a todos en la manada)_** Y también, Jane, gracias por tus contribuciones en este lapso de tiempo, puedes volver a integrarte a tus deberes de Beta.

Jane: jajaja, ok, me quedare pasiva solo para ver cómo no eres capaz de cumplir tu promesa para luego dar el cargo a alguien que si lo merece, nos vemos... Alpha **_(alejándose del lugar)_**

Aleu: **_(suspiro)_** parece que tendre que ver a mi familia mas tarde de lo que esperaba.

 ** _Nome_**

 ** _12:30 Am_**

Saba/Yukon: ...

Kodi: si, ya les voy a contar todo.

Mientras los 3 Huskies caminaban por las calles Kodi contaba todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer, bueno, todo menos una pequeña cosa la cual era el tema de conversación que ellos llevaban antes del incidente, mientras tanto Saba y Yukon se mostraban sorprendidos sobre lo que su hermano contaba, ya al terminar el relato Saba y Yukon se mostraron tristes a la vez que preocupados.

Saba: entonces... no sabes exactamente cuando va a volver?

Kodi: ella dijo que intentaría volver cuando logré resolverlo todo.

Yukon: y porque no intentas apoyarla?

Kodi: si es que conozco algo de lobos es que no les gusta juntarse con "perros" como nosotros, si fuera allí talvez solo empeore las cosas

Saba: hey, no te preocupes, sabemos que ella volverá,... y luego volvemos a reunirnos todos en el cuarto de calderas para seguir divirtiendonos, ¿que tal? - decía la hembra reconfortando a su hermano.

Kodi: eso esperemos.

Yukon: Saba, creo que escuche a nuestros humanos.

Saba: maldición, justo ahora, perdonamos Kodi, pero no te preocupes ya hablaremos luego.

dicho esto ambos Huskies se dirigieron donde sus humanos que ya los habían visto desde lejos.

Kodi: supongo que debería ir a comer algo con mi humano, últimamente e estado fuera de casa mucho tiempo.

10 ** _minutos despues._** Yukon: maldición, como pudo pasar esto, justamente ahora **_(dando vueltas por la habitación)_**

Saba: calmate hermano, llevas más de 5 minutos diciendo lo mismo.

Yukon: como querés que este, ya estábamos con un plan perfecto.

Saba: escuchame, si esto a pasado debe ser por algo, talvez esto haya tenido que pasar, no podemos hacer mucho.

Yukon: **_(suspiro)_** bueno, pero ya tendré algún plan.

 ** _2:30 pm_**

Mientras tanto Kodi intentaba descansar un poco sobre todo lo que había pasado estos últimos días, hasta que logro conciliar el sueño.

 ** _S_** ** _ueño:_**

Kodi se encontraba en aquella entrada a la cueva de la montaña donde conoció a aquella cría de zorro.

al parecer estaba atardeciendo.

Al entrar a la cueva el pelirrojo pudo escuchar como al final de la cueva alguien cantaba, por su voz se notaba que era un animal pequeño, pero no era de un animalito joven, al agente más a la cueva Kodi de do cuenta de que lo que cantaba aquella voz tenía la misma melodía que tarareaba aquel zorresno.

sin hacer mucho ruido Kodi procuro acercarse mas a la cámara final de la cueva

Entonces Kodi pudo ver cómo una pequeña silueta de un roedor estaba mirando las figuras que lo rodeaban.

Los fragmentos de cristal estaban acomodados de cierta forma que permitia mostrar infinidad de constelaciones que formaban a distintos animales.

Entonces aquel roedor puso silencio a su cancion.

En ese instante el pelirojo sabía que el roedor se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Razon consecuente el roedor sin distraer su mirada del techo de constelaciones, empezo a hablar

"Aniu tiene planes interesantes para el futuro, ella es muy sabía, se que hace lo correcto, Ustedes dos... ustedes saben quienes son, pero aun tienen que descubrirse, ella me dijo en persona que mi interferencia no era nesesaria, que tenia un plan, ¿curioso no? , solo te pido un favor, Protege a Aleu por mi"

 ** _fin del sueño_**

 ** _3:45 pm_**

Kodi se levanto repentinamente por dicho sueño, al parecer todo había sido un sueño. Pero rapidamente vino un nomre a su cabeza

Kodi: ¡Noha! , algo debe saber.

 ** _En una calle de Nome_**

Una husky había ido a visitar a su hermano.

Nunivat: ya te habra contado lo que dijo Kodi verdad?. ** _(con un tono triste)_**

Katos: Si, fue triste la situación de nuestra hermana.

Nunivat: bueno... Nesecito que me ayudes en algo relacionado con Aleu.

 ** _Fin del capitulo_**

 ** _Buenas a tod@s, solo quería decir que gracias por seguir mi historia, gracias por su apoyo, últimamente me cuesta ponerme a escribir, pero lo que me motiva es el placer de brindarles algo que tenemos en común, bueno sin más más que decir, Bye._**

 ** _Que Dios os proteja_**


End file.
